Mon seul point faible
by Kyllia
Summary: Et si Sherlock rencontrait subitement quelqu'un qui le changerait, quelqu'un qui qu'il pourrait aimer, quelqu'un qui deviendrait son seul et unique point faible... Et si cette personne n'était pas que son point faible à lui? Ma première fiction, avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage au monde de la série...
1. Chapter 1

******Mon seul point faible.**

**Auteur:** Kyllia.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, etc...

**Note :**Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de la série, et après avoir lu des tas et des tas de fictions sur celle-ci, je me suis dis que je pouvais moi aussi tenter, pourquoi pas? Bon, je ne ferais pas ici un John-Sherlock, même si je m'y frotterai sans doute un jour. Non, ici, j'ai voulu ajouter un nouveau personnage... J'espère que vous aimerez! [Lemon à venir...]

* * *

Sherlock marchait dans les rues de Londres d'un pas vif. Il était irrité de ne pas avoir de bonnes enquêtes sous la dents depuis longtemps, pas même une petite disparition de rien du tout. Lestrade ne l'avait plus contacté depuis un moment, et cela plongeait Sherlock dans un état de frustration que même John ne pouvait plus supporter. Il venait de mettre à la porte son colocataire, le temps de pouvoir nettoyer les débris de l'explosion que Sherlock venait de faire dans leur appartement du 221B, Baker Street.

Du coup, Sherlock se retrouvait seul et désoeuvré à marcher seul dans Londres, sans but précis, ressassant sans cesse la rage et la frustration provoquées par son ennui. Il n'avait le goût à rien, ni même l'envie de fumer tellement cet état l'oppressait. Même John ne parvenait plus à le sortir de sa torpeur, et il avait d'ailleurs finit par abandonner, préférant se réfugier chez Sarah la plupart du temps.

Sherlock soupira. L'été venait de s'achever, et l'on sentait déjà le temps se rafraîchir alors que l'automne venait juste d'arriver. Cela l'arrangeait dans un sens, car il n'aimait pas l'été et sa chaleur. Pour lui, le froid était beaucoup plus agréable et stimulant que le chaud, qui engluait et ramollissait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Lorsqu'il avait exposé cet avis à John, celui-ci lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant venant de sa part, car Sherlock était lui-même une personne froide.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en se remémorant cette conversation. Lui, une personne froide? Certes, il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques et pensait que la moitié de la planète, voire plus, était peuplée de personnes dénuées d'intelligence, mais cela faisait-il de lui une personne froide? Il sourit pour lui même devant l'évidence de la réponse. Évidemment qu'il était froid, cela était tout simplement visible par le simple fait qu'il ne tolérait que peu de personnes.

Il continua son chemin tranquillement jusqu'à arriver dans un parc. Là, il s'assit sur un banc et sortit son portable pour taper un sms.

**Sherlock: **Je suis toujours consigné dehors? SH.

**John:** Oui! Et évite de faire exploser quelque chose.

**Sherlock:** John, ton humour me laisse perplexe. SH.

Il attendit un moment une réponse de la part du médecin, qui ne vint pas, et finit par ranger son téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir agacé avant de relever le col de son manteau et de reprendre sa déambulation.

Alors qu'il remontait une rue assez animée, s'amusant à détailler les personnes qui passaient par là afin d'en déduire un maximum de chose pour s'occuper, son regard fut retenu par une silhouette fine qui, lui semblait-il, se détachait du reste de la foule. Sans savoir d'où cette différence venait, il plissa les yeux, intrigué et décida de suivre cette personne. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire!

D'un pas tranquille et dégagé, il se mit donc à la suivre, tout en essayant de capter quelques détails qui l'aiderait à en apprendre plus sur elle.

C'était indubitablement une femme, à en juger par la finesse de la silhouette. Il fut un moment tenté de croire qu'il s'agissait d'Irène Adler, mais au jugé de la taille, ce ne pouvait être elle. De plus, elle avait disparue de sa vie depuis un long moment, sans qu'il cherche à la retrouver. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui à présent, et il savait ce constat réciproque. Non, cette personne là était plus petite qu'Irène, même si elle essayait de cacher cette taille en portant des talons assez hauts. Le manteau beige qu'elle portait ne laissait rien deviner de ses vêtements de dos, hormis le fait qu'elle portait un jean sombre, mais il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un trench d'une marque assez chère. Une femme de petite taille, fine et menue, avec un manteau assez cher et un jean sombre. Sherlock revint au jean. Il avait une coupe assez serrée, plutôt réputée chez les jeunes... Une personne donc un peu plus jeune que lui, mais pas de beaucoup à en juger par la démarche déterminée, sûre d'elle et féminine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sherlock se retrouva dans une petite ruelle éclairée par un seul réverbère, où la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Il regarda autour de lui et nota qu'il n'y avait aucun renforcement dans lequel il pouvait se dissimuler et qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls dans cette ruelle.

-Vous allez me suivre encore longtemps? »demanda soudain la femme d'une voix claire, sans se retourner.

Sherlock remarqua que cette voix était douce, confiante, assez aiguë sans pourtant être agaçante, une voix qu'il aurait même pu donner à une enfant. Elle ne possédait en outre aucun accent, et avait une légère touche musicale qui lui plut. C'était à ses oreilles une très belle voix. Il se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix faussement gênée:

-Ex... Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais j'ai... Je crois que j'ai perdu mon chemin, je pensais que...

-Bien tenté...» le coupa-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de se retourner.

Sherlock découvrit alors un petit visage rond aux traits délicats, d'un teint assez pâle, avec un nez droit, assez petit et légèrement aplatit et de beaux yeux bruns bordés de longs cils, le tout encadré de cheveux fins et bruns eux aussi, tombant sur les épaules de la jeune femme avec grâce. Ce visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. La jeune femme, nullement intimidée par le regard du détective la détaillant, pencha la tête sur le côté et un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Hem, allo? Il y a quelqu'un? tenta-t-elle en secouant une main.

Mais Sherlock était figé, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de remarquer le plus infime détail qui aurait pu lui servir pour comprendre cette femme. Pour la seconde fois, il se retrouvait désarmé face à une femme, la première ayant été Irène Adler. Sherlock secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit la dominatrice qui s'imposait à lui quand il regardait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, mis à part cet étrange mystère autour d'elle, alors pourquoi voulait-il absolument les comparer? Il s'ébroua et finit par répondre la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la vérité:

-Excusez-moi, je vous ais vue dans la rue tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre... »

Il eut soudain envie de se frapper. Quel idiot! Autant lui dire qu'il avait des pulsions perverses et qu'il suivait toujours des jeunes femmes lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, cela ferait exactement le même effet!

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la jeune femme reversa la tête en arrière et partit dans un long rire que Sherlock trouva mélodieux et entraînant. Il finit à son tour par sourire, amusé par la situation. Une fois son rire calmé, la jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit:

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. Je savais que vous étiez un peu fou, Mr Holmes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça... »

Sherlock se figea. Mr Holmes? Comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaître son nom? Elle sembla comprendre la question qu'il était en train de se poser car elle ajouta presque immédiatement:

-Mon frère est un de vos grands fans, alors par curiosité, j'ai lu votre blog et celui de votre colocataire.

-Votre frère? souligna Sherlock.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre avant de croiser les bras dans son dos et de lancer d'un ton enfantin tout à fait charmant:

-Puisque je crois que vous allez vouloir me poser des questions, pourquoi ne pas aller le faire autour d'un chocolat chaud? Je meurs de froid, pas vous? »

Sherlock s'accorda un petit sourire et finit par accepter la proposition. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, et cette jeune femme semblait plutôt intéressante à ses yeux...

**A**ttablés dans un café non loin de la ruelle où ils venaient de discuter, Sherlock et la jeune femme se faisaient face. Elle tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans son chocolat tout en soutenant le regard du détective avec un petit sourire en coin amusé, qu'il trouvait désormais familier. Sous son trench, elle portait une simple chemise bleue marine pour homme, sans aucun bijoux, rien qui avait donc vraiment aidé le détective.

-Vous n'avez pas touché à votre café, remarqua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Ni vous votre chocolat. »

Elle sourit franchement et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, rompant un moment le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Tout en soufflant dans sa tasse, elle demanda d'une voix calme:

-Alors, par quoi commence cet interrogatoire?

-Vous me dites quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous me rappelez...

-Sur ce point, je ne peux pas vous aider, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Alors commençons par votre nom, proposa le détective en posant ses coudes sur la table, soutenant ainsi son menton.

-Claire.

-Français, remarqua-t-il.

-Exact. Je suis née là-bas et j'y ai vécu quelques années, expliqua-t-elle. »

Il laissa un moment de silence durant lequel il emmagasina ces informations avant de reprendre:

-Vous m'avez parlé de votre frère...

-C'est exact, fit-elle sans sembler vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Vous avez dit que c'était un de mes grands fans... insista le détective.

-Oui, il aime bien se définir ainsi, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais il me semble que vous le connaissez ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire tout en buvant de nouveau.

Cette dernière annonce plongea Sherlock dans la perplexité. Qui donc pouvait bien être le frère de cette mystérieuse jeune femme? Mais le fait qu'il le connaisse expliquerait sans aucun doute pourquoi Claire lui semblait si familière. Il étudia un moment les traits du visage de la jeune fille, tentant de retrouver à qui ils pouvaient s'apparenter...

-La soeur de John s'appelle pourtant Harriet... marmonna-t-il.

A ces mots, les yeux de Claire s'agrandir et elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oh non, je suis ravie que vous pensiez que je suis la soeur du docteur Watson, mais ce n'est pas le cas, non. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé de ne pas trouver, et changea de sujet:

-Vous paraissez assez jeune...

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, sourit-elle.

-Vous avez finis vos études donc?

-Oui, j'ai étudié un moment la littérature, mais actuellement je ne fais rien de précis... Mon frère veille sur mes besoins principaux et je n'ai donc pas vraiment besoin de travailler...

-Et comment occupez-vous votre temps alors? »

Elle rougis légèrement avant de répondre:

-Je joue du piano... Et je donne quelques cours par-ci par-là d'anglais et de piano... »

A ces mots, les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent et il se pencha un peu plus en avant. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué les longs doigts fins de la jeune femme, si distinctifs des joueurs de piano? Mais le simple fait d'avoir devant lui une mélomane chassait toute frustration qu'il aurait pu ressentir en remarquant son oubli sur ce détail.

-Vraiment? Fit-il avec intérêt.

-Oui... J'aime beaucoup le classique, et je compose parfois... Vous jouez du violon vous, non? »

Sherlock hocha la tête et ils commencèrent une conversation animée sur leurs goûts musicaux respectifs, et sur les musiciens qu'ils aimaient écouter. Le détective se perdit totalement dans cette conversation, appréciant la manière que Claire avait de parler, ainsi que ses goûts, tellement plus variés que les siens propres. Elle ne se bornait pas simplement comme lui au classique, elle écoutait également beaucoup de rock, de jazz, de blues... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sherlock ne s'ennuyait pas en parlant à quelqu'un et surtout ne réfléchissait pas à autre chose en même temps. Non, cette fois-ci, il était là, présent, entièrement dévoué à leur discussion.

Au bout d'un long moment, leurs voix se tarirent et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, buvant simplement leurs boissons sans toutefois se quitter des yeux. Soudain, le portable de Sherlock vibra doucement dans sa poche et il s'excusa avant de décrocher.

« Sherlock Holmes. Oui... Déjà? Non, non... Je suis dans un café... Non, John, tout va bien, je discutais... Oui, évidemment avec quelqu'un! Oui... Oui, je ne tarderai pas à rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas... Comment? Hum... Avec une jeune femme que j'ai rencontrée par hasard... J-... John! Hors de question! A ce soir. lâcha-t-il d'un ton exaspéré avant de raccrocher.

Claire le regardait en souriant, les yeux pétillants puis elle finit par demander:

-Que vous a-t-il dit de hors de question »?

-Qu'il ne croyait pas que j'étais vraiment dans un café avec une jeune femme et qu'il voulait absolument une photo pour prouver la véracité de mes propos expliqua le détective en roulant des yeux.

La jeune femme concernée eut un petit rire et elle haussa les épaules:

-Pourquoi pas? Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Absolument. »

Elle sourit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, d'un sourire charmant tandis que Sherlock prenait rapidement la photo, certain de passer pour un fou. Il l'envoya à son ami et il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour recevoir un NON, c'est pas vrai? de son ami. Il montre le message à Claire qui pouffa dans sa main et soudain il eut un flash de compréhension.

Ce rire. Ces mimiques. Ce sourire légèrement plus appuyé sur la gauche. Il les avait déjà vus. Il écarquilla les yeux, remarquant enfin maintenant les similitudes entre le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et celui de la personne qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit. Oh oui, ces traits, Sherlock les reconnaissait à présent, et il ne pouvait plus en douter. Ces traits, il les avait souvent vu et évoquer durant ses longs moments d'ennui, durant ses pires moments de la nuit, quand le sommeil le fuyait. Ces traits, il les abhorrait, les haïssait plus que tout. Ces traits, il les retrouvait parfaitement sur le joli visage qui lui faisait face, souriant, doux, si différent et pourtant si proche de celui de...

« Moriarty murmura Sherlock, le souffle court.

Ce fut le tour de Claire d'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dans un air de surprise non dissimulé sur le visage. Même dans la surprise elle lui ressemblait tellement, et cette découverte révulsait et attirait à la fois Sherlock.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi de toutes les jeunes femmes sur lesquelles il aurait pu tomber, pourquoi parmi toutes celles là, il était tombé sur la soeur de son pire ennemi? Et pourquoi malgré cette découverte, il ne parvenait pas à la détester? Pourquoi restait-elle toujours aussi attirante, toujours aussi intéressante aux yeux du détective?

Claire se reprit peu à peu et cligna des yeux finit par les baisser sur se tasse vide.

« Bravo, Mr Holmes, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si vite... »

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre)

Des avis, des critiques, des commentaires?

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**B**onjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire... J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**I**l resta un moment silencieux, comme surpris qu'elle n'ait pas nié avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Avant même qu'un son n'en sorte, Claire se redressa et reprit d'une voix rapide:

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon frère. Je ne participe à aucune de ses actions, c'est à peine si je suis au courant une fois qu'elles se sont produites! Je... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et replongea dans sa tasse.

Sherlock mit ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour prier et réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Au bout d'un long moment il lâcha simplement:

« Pourquoi? »

Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du détective.

« J'avais envie de vous rencontrer. »

Sherlock se renfonça dans son siège et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Mon frère... Vous le passionnez, Sherlock. Je me suis mise à lire votre blog et celui du docteur Watson afin de comprendre d'où venait cette passion... Et je me suis mise à vous admirer. Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis rendue compte que quelqu'un me suivait, et que c'était vous, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je me suis dis qu'il n'y aurait pas le moindre mal si nous discutions un moment ensemble sans que vous compreniez quoi que ce soit sur mon frère. J'avais peur que vous compreniez tout en le souhaitant. Cette simple petite conversation m'a plu et je... Ah, je ne suis qu'une idiote, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Excusez-moi » ajouta-t-elle en se levant, ramassant au passage son trench.

Avant qu'elle n'ait esquissé la moindre fuite, Sherlock attrapa son poignet, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

« Mademoiselle Moriarty, vous me feriez un immense plaisir en vous rasseyant et en continuant notre conversation » fit-il d'un ton calme, appuyé par un petit sourire.

Étonnée, elle se rassit et reposa sa veste à ses côtés. Une petite voix s'agitait au fond de Sherlock, lui demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce qu'il faisait? Il ne le savait pas exactement, mais le simple fait de voir la jeune femme se sauver lui avait fait retenir son poignet. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Il voulait continuer de discuter avec elle, échanger leurs numéros et se promettre de se revoir. Il se trouvait idiot, simple et basique dans ce comportement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Face à lui, la jeune femme rougissait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et balbutia:

« -Je dois passer pour une imbécile...

-Disons que si vous oubliez mon comportement dans la ruelle, je tâcherai de faire de même pour ce qu'il vient de se passer et nous serons quittes » sourit Sherlock.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et sourit, d'un de ces petits sourires en coin si typique aux deux Moriarty. Sherlock frissonna. Tout en le révulsant, ce sourire l'enchantait, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux qu'elle se soit rassit et qu'elle accepte de boire un nouveau chocolat en reprenant leur discussion sur la musique.

**Q**uand Sherlock rentra à l'appartement, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas vif et entra dans le salon en jetant d'un même geste son manteau. Qui tomba pile sur John, qui lisait sur le canapé. Ce dernier sursauta et repoussa le vêtement en pestant avant de relever brusquement la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier venait de se poser dans son fauteuil favori, le regard dans le vague.

« -Comment c'était? demanda le médecin en prenant le fauteuil d'en face.

-Très instructif. Claire m'a conseillé plusieurs compositeurs dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler...

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un de plus cultivé que toi? »

Ignorant la pointe d'ironie qui filtrait dans la voix de John, Sherlock demanda:

« -Et toi, ta journée?

-Oh non, ne change pas de sujet. Cette Claire... Elle était très mignonne sur la photo...

-Tu l'as remarqué? Demanda soudain le détective.

-Quoi? Qu'elle était belle?

-Non, la ressemblance.

-La ressemblance? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et, d'un bond, se redressa pour tendre son portable au médecin. La photo de Claire y était affichée, et il demanda à son ami de chercher à qui elle lui faisait penser. Le médecin en fut pas plus brillant que lui, ce qui soulagea un peu Sherlock, et lorsqu'il lui annonça le nom de famille de la jeune femme, John se figea. Sherlock eut soudain peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise et se redressa pour prendre son pouls. John le repoussa avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air et de murmurer:

« -C'est une blague?

-Non, John. C'est bel et bien la soeur de Moriarty, toi même peux voir la ressemblance! »

John se prit la tête entre les mains et resta un long moment silencieux avant de demander:

« -Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire?

-Je vais l'emmener chez Angelo jeudi soir » répondit platement le détective.

John se redressa tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« -C'est la soeur de ton pire ennemi et... Et tu l'emmène _dîner_?

-Ce n'est pas parce que ta soeur est alcoolique que tu l'es aussi, John. C'est pareil pour Claire. »

Le ton du détective était légèrement boudeur et John se renfonça dans son fauteuil en bougonnant:

« J'espère au moins qu'elle n'a pas le même caractère que son frère... »

Soudain, il eut un petit cri et ouvrit de grands yeux tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sherlock:

« -Non, c'est pas vrai... Toi? Toi, Sherlock Holmes, le GRAND Sherlock Holmes?

-Tu veux bien donner un sens à toutes tes questions? Ronchonna le brun en croisant les bras.

-Tu as le béguin pour cette fille. » lâcha John en se penchant vers son ami, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et il analysa rapidement la déclaration du médecin. Lui, amoureux? Impossible, n'importe qui au Yard aurait pu le confirmer, il n'avait pas de coeur. Et pourtant... Il ressentait de l'affection pour John, ainsi que pour Madame Hudson et même pour Lestrade... Mais lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption dans sa vie, Sherlock ressentait une toute autre chose. Quelque chose de fort, d'enivrant, une sorte d'attirance à laquelle il refusait se céder tout en la désirant ardemment. Il sursauta -mentalement parlant- en se rendant compte que c'était exactement les mêmes symptômes que son ancienne addiction à la drogue. Cette même envie, ce même besoin... Était-ce cela le béguin dont parlait John? Sherlock n'osa pas demander, de peur de paraître ignorant sur des choses qui paraissait simple à son ami et de se faire de nouveau railler par celui-ci, comme avec l'épisode sur les planètes (Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas l'intérêt de savoir que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil!). Il haussa donc simplement les épaules.

Il devait revoir Claire Moriarty, coûte que coûte, et cette idée lui était limpide.

**S**herlock attendit patiemment la jeune femme au coin de la rue qu'elle lui avait indiquée par sms, et pour une fois il ne s'en plaignit pas. Non, cette attente était largement compensée par l'incroyable sentiment qui l'envahit à la vue de la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui, toujours couverte de son trench. Elle marchait d'un pas vif qui plut tout de suite au détective, et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, il tentait de décrypter les mystérieuses sensations qui l'envahissaient.

« -Bonsoir, lui lança Claire avec un sourire, les joues rosies par sa marche et le froid.

-Bonsoir, répondit poliment Sherlock. Vous êtes prête à y aller?

-Tout à fait! » fit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant d'Angelo, deux rues plus loin, en échangeant quelques banalités sur ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les deux derniers jours qui avaient suivis leur rencontre. Claire lui confia qu'elle avait beaucoup joué et que son frère était venu lui rendre une petite visite la veille. Sherlock lui fit part des inquiétudes de Watson au sujet de la jeune femme, omettant l'histoire du 'béguin' et les élucubrations du blond sur un quelconque plan de Moriarty destiné à l'atteindre à travers sa soeur. Cette dernière hypothèse, Sherlock avait été contraint de l'étudier attentivement avant de valider le rendez-vous. Il avait tourné mille-et-un scénario dans son esprit avant de conclure que non, Jim Moriarty ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir tout misé sur une simple femme, aussi étonnante que soit sa soeur. De plus, au travers de ce que la jeune femme lui avait confié sur son frère et elle, il avait distingué une sincère affection, non dissimulée. Ainsi, il savait que Claire n'avait aucune mauvaise attention et il lui accorda sa confiance, du moins pour le moment.

Arrivés devant le restaurant, Sherlock ouvrit galamment la porte à Claire qui pouffa de rire avant de singer une révérence qui arracha un sourire au détective. Angelo, comme à son habitude, l'accueillit avec joie et fracas, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la présence féminine au côté du détective.

« Eh mais Sherlock, pour une fois tu viens avec une jolie poupée! »

Les joues du principal concerné se teintèrent de rouge et Claire haussa un petit sourcil assortit d'un sourire.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'amène que des femmes laides, et que tu as donc mauvais goût ou que d'habitude tu amène des hommes, et que dans ce cas là tu es homosexuel? »

Angelo éclata de rire et lui donna une légère bourrade qui ne sembla pas le moindre du monde gêner la jeune femme:

« -Oh non, rassurez-vous mademoiselle, je le l'ai jamais vu ici avec une femme, mais il vient souvent avec un petit blond...

-John, répondit Sherlock en souriant, amusé.

-Oui, voilà! Mais ce John passe son temps à protester qu'il n'est pas son rencard, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Claire lui dédia un sourire charmant avant de répondre:

« Je n'ai jamais crains quoi que ce soit sur ce plan, je voulais juste voir la réaction de Sherlock. »

Angelo partit dans un grand rire et finit par les faire asseoir et leur donner les cartes avant de disparaître, emportant son fou rire. Sherlock lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, notant au passage qu'elle avait troqué sa chemise d'homme contre un pull léger bordeaux qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

« -Rien à craindre? Fit-il.

-Oh, eh bien... [elle rougit légèrement avant de continuer:] Sur son blog, le docteur Watson se plaint la plupart du temps du fait que tout le monde pense que vous et lui... Enfin, vous voyez...

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi » répondit doucement Sherlock avant de se plonger dans le menu.

Claire eut un petit sourire en coin et finit par ouvrir sa carte.

Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Sherlock commenta la liste de compositeurs et de groupes que Claire lui avait donnée lors de leur rencontre, et celle-ci fut heureuse se voir que presque tous les groupes qu'elle lui avait conseillés lui plaisait. Pour une fois, Sherlock accepta de manger, pour faire bonne figure principalement, même si il se contenta d'une simple entrée alors que la jeune femme s'autorisa un dessert qu'elle mangea avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Encore un point commun aux deux Moriarty, songea Sherlock en la voyant manger son gâteau de si bon appétit. Une fois le repas achevé, Sherlock paya, refusant galamment l'argent de Claire puis ils sortirent. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, face à face, et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il n'était même pas minuit, et il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble. Ce fut finalement Claire qui coupa sa réflexion en proposant d'une petite voix:

« On pourra peut-être aller dans un bar? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux et sourit. Quel idiot de n'y avoir même pas songé un instant! Claire lui dit alors qu'elle en connaissait un assez sympa, non loin de là et ils se mirent en route d'un pas vif.

Claire sautillait presque de contentement et Sherlock sourit intérieurement. Il se sentait bien et pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour arriver à destination. Sherlock resta un moment interdit devant la porte du pub, peinte en rouge, imposante, encadrée par deux vitrines pleines de vinyles et d'instruments hétéroclites, d'où la musique filtrait légèrement. Un panneau indiquait le nom de l'endroit, écrit en néon, et deux hommes à la mine patibulaire fumaient devant l'entrée. Certes, le détective avait vu pire comme endroit, mais il n'y était jamais entrer de son plein gré, sauf dans le cadre d'enquête. Il ne connaissait donc pas vraiment ce genre de lieu et ne savait pas quel comportement y adopter, d'autant que cette fois, il n'avait pas de couverture. Ô comme cela avait été simple de faire tous les bar de la ville sous la couverture d'un homosexuel à la recherche d'un peu de distraction! Sherlock regrettait presque ce personnage maintenant! Claire se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire excité:

« -Alors, tu en dis quoi?

-Euh, eh bien... tenta Sherlock sans trouver quoi répondre.

-C'est assez spécial comme pub, mais j'aime beaucoup, tu verras, il y a même une piste de danse! Et ils passent de la trop bonne musique! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin, sachant qu'elle jouait sur la corde sensible.

Le détective finit par soupirer tout en lui lançant un petit regard qui en disait long et elle eut un de ses petits rires qui finit par convaincre le brun. Elle fit un signe de victoire vers le ciel et poussa la porte du pub, suivie de près par Sherlock.

A peine avait-il mit un pied dedans qu'il analysa déjà tout. Les murs peints dans les tons oranges et rouges, les guitares et autres vinyles encadrés suspendus au mur, les posters de groupes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les tables en bois sommaires, le bar aux sièges matelassés de cuir rouge... Mais il remarqua surtout les gens du pub, qui se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée. Il y avait là une foule de gens, principalement de grands gaillards musclés, bardés de tatouages et piercings divers et variés. Beaucoup de t-shirt de groupes, de vestes en cuirs, assez peu de femmes, et encore moins du genre de Claire. Il repéra une prostituée dans un coin, mais elle n'était pas en service ce soir, et pensait être enceinte, il pouvait le remarquer à sa joue droite qui... Une exclamation le coupa dans son élan:

« -Claire!

-Bill! » s'exclama son amie -en était-elle une?- en se dirigeant vers le bar, les bras grands ouverts.

Elle sauta au cou du barman, qui était allé à sa rencontre, et il la souleva avec facilité pour la serrer contre lui. Sherlock détailla rapidement l'homme. La cinquantaine, petit bouc grisonnant et catogan, un grand t-shirt de Led Zeppelin crasseux, assez imposant tout en restant assez musclé pour soulever la jeune femme. Un genre de papi rocker, songea le détective en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire.

« -Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que l'on t'avait pas vue ma jolie! Encore enfermée à composer?

-En quelque sorte, oui, mais tu me connais, quand ça me prend...

-On ne t'arrête plus, compléta l'homme avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. Tu amènes du monde à ce que je vois..?

-Oh oui, Bill, je te présente Sherlock Holmes... Sherlock, voici Bill, un vieil ami. »

Sherlock sourit et serra poliment la main au dénommé Bill, notant au passage qu'elles étaient légèrement moites et que ses doigts portaient des marques de tabac. Fumeur donc, mais pas que de tabac à en juger par l'odeur, nota-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers le fond de la salle.

On y apercevait, comme elle lui avait dit, une petite piste de danse, encadrée par d'autres tables et deux canapé. Dans une salle dans le fond, Sherlock distinguait également un billard où des hommes jouaient.

« -Je vous sers quoi? Demanda Bill en repassant derrière le comptoir.

-Je vais prendre une bière, fit Claire d'une voix joyeuse. Et toi Sherlock?

-Un whisky. »

Le barman hocha la tête avant de désigner une table avec une banquette, non loin de la piste:

« Ta table préférée est libre, Claire, fonce! »

La jeune femme lui dédia son plus beau sourire et, attrapant leur deux verres, elle fit signe au détective de la suivre. Ils s'installèrent à cette table donc, et Claire posa un regard brillant sur Sherlock.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi? »

Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète de sa réponse, et Sherlock comprit qu'elle tenait à cet endroit et que le lui montrer lui importait beaucoup. Il secoua légèrement son verre, s'amusant à faire tinter les glaçons, puis releva la tête et sourit:

« -Il est surprenant, comme toi. Mais ça me permets de te comprendre un peu mieux...

-Et qu'as-tu conclu? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, mimique habituelle chez elle.

-Que tu es vraiment une amoureuse de la musique. Et que je ne pensais pas que tu composais autant. Bill a l'air de dire que c'est une habitude, ça m'étonne presque vu comme tu me l'as présenté lundi! »

Elle sourit, presque timidement, et lui expliqua que ses compositions n'avaient rien de très grandioses, et que la plupart du temps, elle les offrait à des groupes qui le jouaient ici même. Elle désigna la petite scène au bout de la piste de danse et le détective sourit.

« J'aimerais bien, si bien sûr tu en as aussi envie, jouer un jour avec toi » proposa-t-il doucement.

Elle rosit de plaisir et accepta la proposition, spécifiant que cela serait avec joie, et qu'elle n'avait jamais encore fait un duo violon-piano. Ce serait sûrement très instructif, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sherlock sentit de nouveau cet étrange sensation lui serrer le ventre avec force et il tâcha en vain de comprendre d'où il venait. Son analyse fut de nouveau coupée par Claire -décidément, ça devenait une manie chez elle! songea Sherlock- qui se leva en battant des mains.

« -Oh, j'adore cette chanson! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est des... des Doors?

-Bravo! Mes leçons portent leurs fruits on dirait! Tu viens danser? »

Elle tendit les bras vers lui, visiblement enchantée et Sherlock fit signe que non de la tête. Elle répondit seulement par une moue boudeuse et s'élança sur la piste de danse, où se trouvaient déjà quelques danseurs. Mais au lieu de trouver un autre partenaire ou même de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la piste, comme Sherlock l'aurait fait, elle se tourna vers sa table, dos aux autres et commença à danser. Et quelle danse! Le détective n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme, qui ondulait des hanches avec grâce au rythme de la musique tout en bougeant les bras de manière à les passer dans ses cheveux, ce qui retenait d'autant plus le regard. Et pas que le sien, Sherlock s'en rendit vite compte! La plupart des autres personnes dans la salle s'étaient tournées vers Claire qui, loin d'être gênée, semblait être plongée dans une bulle. Ses lèvres bougeaient et Sherlock comprit qu'elle chantait tout bas les paroles. '_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?' _Sherlock frissonna en entendant ces paroles, d'autant que Claire le fixait tout en dansant, ce qu'il trouvait à la fois terriblement agréable et qui le gênait à la fois, car il réveillait cette étrange sensation en lui. Le rythme se ralentissait pour reprendre plus saccadé, plus rapide. Jim Morrison chantait de plus en plus fort, criant presque, puis gémissant ses _'I want you'. _Puis peu à peu la musique baissa, jusqu'à s'achever. Claire s'arrêta de danser, surprise par les soudains applaudissements de la salle. Elle rosit légèrement en s'en rendant compte, fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine d'applaudir et se dirigea vers la table où Sherlock l'attendait tout en applaudissant lui aussi avec un petit sourire.

« -Bravo, très instructif, remarqua le détective une fois qu'elle fut assise.

-Ne te moque pas! Tu aurais du venir, c'était sympa, protesta-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

-Sûrement, surtout si je le réfère aux regards torves que te lancent ces deux types dans le coin» souligna Sherlock en désignant du doigt les deux intéressés.

La manière lubrique dont ils regardaient Claire ne lui plaisait pas du tout, comme si ils la déshabillaient des yeux là, juste devant lui. Comprenant non trouble, Claire se redressa, leur fit un un bras d'honneur et glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de son ami poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'effet fut radical, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Sherlock voyait presque les rouages de leurs cerveaux tourner, les entendait presque pester mentalement que les belles filles étaient toujours prises et que ce gars pâle avait quelque chose de pas très net tout de même. Il sourit et eut même un petit rire qui fit se relever Claire.

« -La voie est libre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ça a bien marché, bien joué. »

Elle sourit et il sentit de nouveau une étrange chaleur traverser son corps. Ils finirent leurs boissons en discutant, principalement de musique. Claire commentait chacune des chansons qui passaient, et Sherlock tâchait de retenir les noms et les brèves biographies qu'elle lui dressait. Soudain, Bill leur lança du bar que la prochaine chanson était pour Claire, et celle-ci se redressa en battant des mains.

« -Allez Sherlock, supplia-t-elle, viens danser avec moi pour la prochaine!

-Je ne sais pas si je saurai la danser, répondit le détective doucement.

-Si il me l'a dédie, c'est que c'est un rock. J'adore les rock! »

Sherlock sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de Claire et il haussa les épaules en répondant que ça tombait bien, il savait danser le rock. En voyant son sourire s'agrandir, il remercia intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir forcé plus jeune de suivre des cours de danse. Le barman fit un petit signe à Claire lorsque la chanson en cours allait finir, et elle se leva, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle. Elle le guida jusqu'au milieu de la piste et s'immobilisa.

« Je me demande quelle chanson ça va être... OH! »

La chanson venait juste de commencer, et elle éclata de rire en faisant un signe à Bill tout en attrapant les mains de Sherlock et de commencer à danser. C'était rapide, très rapide, et Sherlock mit un peu plus de temps que prévu à se dérouiller. Il remarqua que la chanson combinait français et anglais, ainsi que plusieurs passages qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La voix du chanteur n'était pas toujours juste, mais cela donnait un certain charme à la chanson. Il ne lui fallut au final que peut de temps pour se remémorer les pas, et à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au refrain, Claire et lui dansaient comme des fous. Les gens sur la piste s'écartaient, et certains même s'étaient arrêter pour les regarder virevolter à toute vitesse. Sherlock admira la facilité et le plaisir qu'avait la jeune femme à danser du rock, et lui même se sentit heureux d'être là, de la faire tourner et de la serrer contre lui. Leurs mains ne se séparaient que le temps qu'il fallait mais elles se retrouvaient bien vite, et chacune de ces trouvailles faisaient frissonner le détective. La chanson ne dura qu'un peu plus de trois minutes, et elles semblèrent être bien longues à Sherlock, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour les laisser là, Claire et lui, à virevolter sur la piste de danse. _'I love you ma chérie'_ répétaient les paroles, et ce doux mélange entre le français et l'anglais plut à Sherlock, car à ses yeux, il représentait en quelque sorte lui et Claire, bien que la jeune fille ait longtemps vécu en Angleterre. Le morceau s'accélérait, laissant place à un long solo endiablé et le couple de danseurs le suivaient, presque à bout de souffle. Le fin du morceau arrive soudain, et ils restèrent un moment face à face, immobiles, reprenant leur souffle. Soudain, Sherlock se rendit comte que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux et qu'on les applaudissait. Il rougit légèrement et salua avant de retourner s'asseoir. Claire le suivit, les joues rouges pas l'effort. Sherlock commanda d'autres boissons qu'ils sirotèrent en riant et en discutant joyeusement. Pourtant, Sherlock sentait que leur relation avait changée, même si il n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi exactement. En tout cas, il se sentait plus proche de la jeune femme, comme si il la connaissait mieux, et lui faisait un peu plus confiance. Mais il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait cette chaleur au fond de lui qui après la danse s'était transformée en flamme brûlante qui le dévorait. Pour une fois, Sherlock était perdu.

Ils quittèrent finalement le pub vers 2h du matin et Sherlock insista pour qu'ils prennent le taxi. Il déposa donc la jeune femme devant un appartement blanc, assez simple, de deux étages. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle vivait au second, côté gauche, et hésita un moment lorsque le taxi s'immobilisa.

« -Bon, eh bien, merci pour le restaurant et pour le taxi... commença-t-elle.

-Je t'en pries. Merci pour la soirée au pub, c'était sympa. Et pour les commentaires musicaux aussi. Et la danse. J'ai passé une très agréable soirée, ajouta-t-il.

-Contente d'avoir réussi à te dérider un peu, fit-elle en riant. Tu es un bon danseur tu sais? Allez, j'attends tes sms! »

Elle sourit et déposa très furtivement un baiser sur la joue du détective avant de se reculer et de sortir.

Sherlock attendit de voir la lumière du second étage s'allumer pour dire au taxi qu'il pouvait y aller. Et, la tête contre la vitre, il laissa alors son esprit dériver, se remémorant cette soirée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de la raconter à John.

* * *

_Note 1: _Pour la première chanson, il s'agissait de Hello, I Love You des Doors, et pour la seconde, de Little Daewoo des Wampas! :)

Dans le prochain épisode, Jim fera enfin son apparition, et il y aura toujours autant de musique! ;D  
Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite de cette histoire, enjoy! :)

* * *

**S**herlock était penché sur le cadavre d'une femme d'environ quarante ans, que l'on avait découverte très tôt ce matin, sous un des ponts de la Tamise. Enfin une enquête! Il était heureux que Lestrade l'ait fait appelé, après ces trois jours sans rien faire d'autre que du violon. Il n'avait pas encore contacté Claire, préférant d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cette incroyable faculté que la jeune femme avait de calmer son cerveau lui plaisait d'un côté mais l'effrayait également. Il avait besoin de temps, de réflexion, de tâcher de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, il y a trois jours, dans le bar. Il lui fallait analyser ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de ne pas maîtriser tout, cela l'effrayait assez. Il se décala un peu du corps et se tourna vers John, qui l'avait harcelé durant ces trois jours pour comprendre pourquoi il ne rappelait pas la jeune femme.

En rentrant de son 'rencard', Sherlock l'avait découvert assoupi sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, l'attendant visiblement. Il l'avait réveillé doucement et la première chose que lui avait demandé son ami, c'était de lui raconter tout, et en détail surtout. Il n'avait pas été déçu, niveau détails, et avait même dû supplier le brun de ne pas s'attarder sur l'histoire tragique de la prostituée du coin du bar, celle qui était visiblement enceinte. Il l'avait également interrompu pour qu'il explique un peu plus ses sensations étranges qu'il avait ressenti et Sherlock s'était exécuté sans aucun commentaire, essayant au mieux de retranscrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et, à la fin de son récit, John lui avait tout simplement souri, de son petit sourire calme et plein de gentillesse avant de lui dire qu'il était content qu'il ait enfin trouvé une personne comme Claire.

« John » appela Sherlock.

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour observer la morte.

« Mmh, je dirais... Mort par balle, il y a environ trois heures, peut-être plus... »

Il se figea soudain et regarda son ami avec de grands yeux:

« -Mais...Bon sang, c'est évident! S'exclama-t-il en portant la main à sa bouche.

-Évidemment, John, pour qui me prends-tu? Répliqua le détective en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'est pas morte de ça, on le voit bien aux marques de son cou, même Anderson aurait trouvé! Le meurtrier a voulu nous faire croire à un suicide ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais...

-Je ne parle pas de ça. » le coupa John.

Sherlock releva la tête et le fixa en soulevant un sourcil:

« -Je parle de Claire. Tu tombes amoureux, et tu refuses de l'admettre, donc tu refuse de la voir! C'est lâche comme comportement ça, Sherlock, tu le sais?

-C'est idiot, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Claire alors que-...

-Qui est Claire? Demanda soudain Lestrade en s'approchant.

-Oh, le dernier rencard de Sherlock, répondit le médecin avec un sourire.

-Quoi? Le taré sort avec une fille? »

Sherlock soupira et lança un regard meurtrier à Donovan, qui venait d'intervenir. Celle-ci déglutit et finit par battre en retraite tandis que le lieutenant lançait un regard question au médecin. John fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif et ce fut au tour de Lestrade de regarder Sherlock avec de grands yeux.

« -Waw, Sherlock, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez un jour capable de sortir avec quelqu'un de... normal, avoua-t-il en tapant familièrement sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

-Les Moriarty ne sont pas vraiment normaux, répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant avant d'ajouter: Quant à la victime, elle a sûrement été assassinée par un mari jaloux, regardez l'alliance et référez-vous à la merveilleuse 'étude en rose' de John pour en conclure ce qu'i conclure. Cherchez un homme aux grandes mains, les marques qu'il a laissé sur le cou de sa femme sont éloquentes. Il doit faire un sport de combat, peut-être de la boxe. Et qui habiterait dans un immeuble, probablement au cinquième étage, pas très loin d'un stade de foot. En tout cas, il doit avoir un chien de petite taille blanc. Sur ce, bonne journée inspecteur. »

La surprise qui se dessina sur le visage de Lestrade lui arracha un sourire victorieux et il tourna les talons, contente de son petit effet, laissant John se débrouiller avec un Greg mi-choqué, mi-angoissé.

« _Les_ Moriarty? » l'entendit-il crier. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et héla un taxi pour rentrer.

Durant le trajet, il se remémora les paroles de John et eut un petit rire sans joie. Depuis trois jours, son ami réfléchissait à la question à ce qu'il pouvait constater, et cette attention toucha le détective, même si il ne l'aurait pour rien au monde avoué. Il décida tout de même de réfléchir à ce que le médecin lui avait dit, sorte de remerciement à sa façon. Était-il vraiment lâche? Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et avec un soupir, attrapa son portable dans sa poche pour composer un sms.

**C**laire jouait, penchée sur son clavier de piano, balançant sa tête en rythme sans s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle jouait, et elle remercia intérieurement son frère d'avoir isolé son appartement. Il était à peine 6h du matin, et cela devait faire trois heures qu'elle s'était réveillée en sueur, le coeur encore battant. Mauvais rêve, comme souvent, et la seule manière qu'elle connaissait de se calmer était de jouer. Elle s'enveloppait dans la musique comme dans une couverture chaude et réconfortante et se laissait aller pendant des heures et des heures, dans une sorte de léthargie dont elle ne pouvait sortir. Elle ferma les yeux, et des images du rêves lui réapparurent. Ce n'était pas exactement un rêve un fait... C'était plus un souvenir... Un souvenir lointain et pourtant encore si marquant. Elle frissonna en entendant sonner à sa porte. Elle secoua la tête dans le but de chasser les brumes du semi-sommeil dans lequel elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. A une heure pareille, ce ne pouvait être qu'un seule personne, aussi ne prit-elle pas la peine de se couvrir pour aller ouvrir. Son frère, négligemment adossé à la porte, haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tenue, soit une simple chemise de nuit blanche courte.

« Tu n'as pas froid comme ça? »

Elle haussa les épaules et le fit entrer sans un mot, encore plongée dans son état de veille musical. Habitué, Jim ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle se réveille peu à peu. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira avant de murmurer qu'elle allait faire du thé.

Heureux d'avoir enfin une réaction, son frère sourit et s'étira avec volupté avant de retirer sa veste de costume et de se caler entre les coussins multicolores du canapé. Sa soeur revint quelques instants plus tard, chargée d'un plateau et il l'aida à le poser sur la table basse qui se trouvait là. Ils se servirent chacun une tasse et commencèrent à la boire côte à côte en silence.

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? » demanda doucement Jim.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui demanda si elle voulait en parler.

« -Non, tu le connais presque aussi bien que moi maintenant...

-Oh, tu as rêvé du soir... »

Nouveau hochement de tête et il préféra ne rien ajouter, sachant trop bien que c'était un sujet difficile pour elle aussi bien que pour lui. Reconnaissante, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Jim respira son odeur si familière et se détendit. Ils finirent leur thé ainsi, puis Claire se leva et annonça qu'elle allait se préparer. L'autre la regarda se détacher de lui à contrecoeur et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler et sa tête retomba dans le coussin alors qu'il lâchait un soupir. Pourquoi leur était-il si difficile de parler de ce jour là, ce jour où tout avait changé? Jim ne regrettait rien, il l'avait fait pour eux, pour elle. Mais il savait que Claire ne l'acceptait pas totalement. Elle avait grandit depuis et avait comprit que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure des solutions, même si pour Jim elle lui semblait avoir été la seule. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur un cadre photo, posé sur une étagère. Le cliché les représentait, Claire et lui, enlacés, fixant en riant l'objectif, tandis que de gros flocons tombaient autour d 'eux. Elle avait été prise il y avait environ un an, lors de leurs vacances de Noël. Jim sourit et attrapa le cadre pour l'observer de plus près. Il avait adoré ces vacances, et voir cette photo lui arracha un sourire. Il reposa le cadre avec douceur et remonta ses jambes sous lui pour s'allonger en position foetale. Lorsque sa soeur sortit de la salle de bain, elle le trouva ainsi, roulé en boule et s'approcha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, jeu qu'ils avaient depuis leur enfance. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, il lui saisit le poignet avec agilité et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire avec un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se blottir contre lui, habitude qu'ils avaient également depuis l'enfance. Jim laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et sourit contre le ventre de sa soeur.

« -Et toi, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ça va?

-Mmh, oui, ça peut aller... Les affaires vont plutôt bien, mais je m'ennuie toujours autant...

-Même avec moi? »

Ils eurent un petit rire et Jim secoua la tête.

« Non, pas avec toi. Jamais. »

**S**herlock hésita un moment devant la porte d'entrée puis finit par sonner. Il avait longtemps hésité à envoyer un sms à la jeune femme, et une fois que cela avait été fait, il l'avait presque regretté en ne voyant aucune réponse. Il n'était pas habitué à attendre, d'habitude ses interlocuteurs lui répondaient presque immédiatement. Il avait perdu tout espoir de voir une quelconque réponse arriver lorsque son portable avait enfin vibré. Claire acceptait de le voir et lui proposait de venir jouer de la musique chez elle dans l'après midi. Le détective s'était empressé de lui répondre et maintenant, il attendait de nouveau qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Toute cette patiente ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, songeait-il en grinçant des dents, mais bizarrement elle ne la gênait pas non plus. Il allait cependant céder à la tentation d'appuyer une seconde fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Claire.

« -Bonjour, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Vas-y, entre. Tu veux du thé? J'allais en faire.

-Volontiers » répondit le détective en la suivant dans l'appartement.

Claire lui sourit et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce rectangulaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sherlock détailla rapidement l'appartement de la jeune femme. Assez vaste, un espace cuisine se trouvait au fond de la pièce. A la droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un grand canapé blanc aux coussins colorés, et devant celui-ci, une petite table basse en bois beige. Il remarqua quelques magasines de musique sur celle-ci et sourit. Les murs étaient restés blanc, mais on y avait accroché quelques tableaux et vinyles pour casser ce blanc. Un peu plus loin sur ce côté du mur se trouvaient deux fauteuil, encadrés de deux bibliothèques, qui faisaient face à une télé de taille modeste. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, Sherlock aperçu deux porte, sûrement la salle de bain et la chambre, et entre ces deux portes se trouvait un piano noir.

Le détective s'approcha timidement et caressa du bout de son doigt le clavier blanc. On voyait tout de suite que l'instrument était adoré tant il était nettoyé, et il songea avec amusement qu'il en était de même avec son violon. De l'espace cuisine, Claire lui sourit.

« -Ah, tu as remarqué mon bébé.

-Il est superbe » commenta Sherlock en se tournant vers elle.

Elle sourit de nouveau et baissa la tête sur la théière qu'elle était en train de remplir.

« Assis toi, lui dit-elle, et pose tes affaires, tu fais comme chez toi! »

Sherlock hocha la tête et retira sa veste qu'il posa contre l'accoudoir du canapé, avant de prendre place dessus. Son regard erra dans la pièce et tomba soudain sur un cadre photo, posé sur un meuble à côté du canapé. Il se leva et l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Ce qu'il vit lui fit comme un choc, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Les deux Moriarty lui souriaient, frappant de ressemblance. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le détective, c'était le visage de Jim. Il était serein, heureux. Son sourire était vrai, ce n'était pas un de ces sourires pervers qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leur affrontement à la piscine. Non, celui-là était un véritable sourire heureux, qui avait des similitudes avec celui de Claire. Et cette découverte eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sherlock.

Claire arriva, chargée d'un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de se glisser derrière lui.

« Oh, c'est une photo de nos dernières vacances » fit-elle calmement.

Sherlock hocha la tête et reposa le cliché avec douceur avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Face à face, ils se regardaient en silence, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Sherlock sentit de nouveau cet étrange sensation s'enrouler dans son ventre et le lui embraser. Il tacha cependant de ne rien laisser paraître tandis qu'une partie de son cerveau tentait de comprendre ce phénomène. Lui qui avait pensé qu'en laissant un peu de temps entre les deux rencontres modifierait cette sensation, il avait eu tord, elle était plus forte que jamais. Il tenta de déchiffrer le visage de Claire, sans succès tant elle était impassible. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille du détective: « Si tu es là juste pour mon frère, sache qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu parte, parce que je ne te dirai rien, absolument rien qui puisse le trahir. ». Et à peine eut-elle chuchoté ces mots qu'elle se reculait déjà, son sourire de nouveau aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu prends du sucre? »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire et prit place sur le canapé, tachant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Claire le servit puis prit place à côté de lui. Le détective cherchait à comprendre si la femme à ses côtés était oui ou non dangereuse, et il se rendit compte que oui, elle l'était, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au début. Mais étrangement, il avait également l'intuition qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, même si elle venait à l'instant de la menacer. Mais était-ce vraiment une menace? Le ton dont elle l'avait dit n'avait rien de vraiment menaçant, il était plutôt... Triste. Déçu. Sherlock comprit alors ce que la jeune femme avait pensé, et il se tourna vers elle en cherchant ses mots, qu'il finit par dire avec douceur:

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ton frère. Je suis ici parce que je veux apprendre à connaître la femme qui me fait face. Je suis ici pour toi. »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés, d'une voix presque inaudible qu'elle parut pourtant entendre, car son visage s'éclaira et une joli couleur rosée empourpra ses joues. Elle baissa la tête dans sa tasse de thé avec un petit sourire en coin gêné et Sherlock se réinstalla confortablement, secrètement heureux de son petit effet. Ils burent leur thé en silence, puis Claire se leva et désigna l'étui à violon du brun.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses? »

Le détective sourit et attrapa l'étui tandis qu'elle prenait place devant son piano. Elle lui laissa le temps de frotter son archer avec douceur, puis attendit qu'il prisse place derrière elle, légèrement sur sa gauche avant de commencer un mélodie douce. Une sonate de Mozart, reconnut presque aussitôt Sherlock. Un morceau doux, très doux, qu'il avait apprit quand il était petit. Mais à l'époque, c'était son frère, Mycroft, qui jouait la partie piano, et il en avait une sainte horreur. Mais maintenant... Par chance, les notes lui revinrent rapidement, et il se sentit très vite emporté par la musique. Il jouait mieux que d'habitude, sûrement grâce à la présence de Claire qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir. Le violon et le piano se répondaient, jouaient ensemble, se charmaient l'un et l'autre... Le tout sur un rythme assez lent qui prenait par moment de l'ampleur... Claire se tourna légèrement pour lui sourire tout en jouant et il répondit à son sourire. Une certaine complicité venait de s'installer entre eux, et Sherlock la savourait pleinement. La musique se lovait entre eux deux, les entourant, les rapprochant sans que pourtant ils se touchent vraiment. Mais les frissons qui traversaient le corps du détective étaient une sensation nouvelle et il s'en sentait enivré. Claire jouait bien mieux que son frère, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais le trouble qu'il ressentait ne venait pas de là, comprit-t-il. Non, il venait de cette jeune femme, dont la nuque était visible là, devant lui, penchée vers le piano. Il eut soudain l'envie d'y déposer un baiser mais se retint, surpris par cette pulsion. Le morceau allait s'achever quand Claire commença à reprendre le motif principal et à le modifier, improvisant peu à peu tout en suivant les grandes lignes du morceau, et Sherlock la suivit. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, peut-être 30min, le brun n'arrivait plus à avoir la notion du temps qui passait. A la fin de cette longue improvisation, Claire enchaîna directement un autre morceau, sans même se retourner, et Sherlock suivit de nouveau. Penchée sur son clavier, la jeune femme souriait, heureuse. Ils jouèrent trois autres morceaux encore, puis finirent pas l'arrêter. La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils relevèrent le nez de leurs instruments et ils échangèrent un regard complice et amusé. Sherlock reposa avec douceur son violon dans l'étui tandis que Claire refermait le clavier sans un bruit, et ils se firent face. Elle avait les joues rosies par la joie que cette session musique lui avait procurée, et il sentait qu'un sourire illuminait son propre visage sans qu'il ne le veuille. Elle se leva enfin et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -C'était..., commença-t-elle avant de laisser tomber ses mains le long de ses cuisses en secouant la tête, je n'ai pas de mots pour le dire.

-Je comprends » murmura Sherlock en souriant doucement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il s'avança vers elle avec lenteur. Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre, et il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses joues. Il leva avec douceur sa main et passa le dos de celle-ci sur la joue de Claire, tout doucement, comme un soupir. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous l'effet de la caresse. Sherlock déglutit, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il savait la théorie sur ce genre de chose mais n'avait pas la pratique, ou du moins si il l'avait un jour eut, il l'avait oubliée depuis. Il ne savait pas non plus si il voulait s'y risquer, il avait peur des conséquences, peur qu'elle le repousse, peur de ce qui se passerait si elle n'appréciait pas... Et toutes ces hypothèses se brouillaient dans son cerveau, tournant et retournant dans un bruit assourdissant. Sa main s'arrêta au niveau du cou de la jeune femme, légèrement tremblante. Il la passa avec hésitation derrière sa nuque et contempla un court instant le visage offert de Claire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de le repousser, et il remarqua un léger tremblement d'appréhension sur ses lèvres roses. Il humecta ses propres lèvres avec maladresse et déglutit de nouveau. Une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de John, lui hurlait de se lancer. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit enfin par se pencher vers Claire.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec hésitation et maladresse tout d'abord, mais Sherlock sentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser le corps. Il sentit Claire sourire sous ses lèvres, et elle passa ses bras autour du cou du détective pour se hisser un peu plus vers lui, lui épargnant ainsi de se plier complètement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant et il sentit soudain la langue de la jeune femme dessiner le contour des siennes, ce qui lui valut un frisson de délice. Son autre main alla naturellement se placer dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Son parfum s'entourait, l'enivrait, et il se rendit soudain compte que son cerveau ralentissait peu à peu, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Il pensa soudain qu'il devrait peut-être fermer les yeux, car ceux de sa compagne l'étaient, et mit tout de suite cette idée à exécution. Une des mains de Claire se glissa dans ses boucles brunes et il laissa échapper un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il avait toujours adoré qu'on lui caresse les cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme finissent par se détacher de lui, le laissant le coeur battant, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Ils échangèrent un regard et aussitôt Sherlock eut envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il allait céder à cette tentation lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

« Excuse-moi » bredouilla-t-il en se reculant légèrement tout en sortant son portable.

Claire fit signe que cela ne faisait rien et le détective se détourna légèrement pour décrocher.

« -Sherlock Holmes, j'écoute.

-Sherlock! Où tu es? Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu es partit! S'exclama John de l'autre côté du fil.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu appelle John? Grinça le détective.

-Euh... Oui. Oui, je... Tu avais dit que tu ne serai pas long alors je me demandais où tu étais...

-Je suis chez Claire!

-Qui est Claire? Demanda soudain la voix de Mycroft dans le loin.

-Mycroft est ici?

-Euh oui, c'est pour ça que j'appelle, je ne savais pas que...

-C'est bon, le coupa Sherlock. Si il s'est déplacé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important. J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Claire avec une grimace.

« -Je suis désolé, je...

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit, gêné, et s'avança pour la prendre par la taille. Elle se blottit contre lui et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Sherlock tourna la tête et l'embrassa avec douceur, heureux que ce geste devienne peu à peu naturel entre eux. Claire passa une main dans les boucles du brun et sourit.

« -Tu ne mettras pas trois jours à me rappeler, hein?

-Non, sourit Sherlock. Pas cette fois. »

Elle s'écarta de lui avec douceur et alla lui chercher sa veste sur le canapé avant de la lui tendre. Il l'enfila rapidement, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et ramassa son violon avant de partir, pestant mentalement contre son frère. Claire se mit à la fenêtre et lui fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il monta dans un taxi qui passait par là. Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis frissonna et alluma les lumières de la pièce. Elle s'assit ensuite dans le canapé et prit un coussin contre elle avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle se roula en boule et rougit comme une adolescente en réalisant qu'elle était amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus étrange et sociopathe de Londres, et accessoirement le pire ennemi de son propre frère. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'allait dire Jim? Non... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lui dise. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter de voir son nouvel amant, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait renier son frère. Elle ne pourrait jamais choisir entre les deux. Chassant ces idées de son esprit, elle s'étira et retourna s'asseoir devant son piano.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :3

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review!


	4. Chapter 4

**T**adaaam, voici le chapitre 4!

Fatiguée de réclamer des reviews, alors tant pis, je vais rester seule et incertaine de mon travail, snif.

Dans ce chapitre, j'aborde enfin un sujet assez important pour la suite de l'histoire, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment!

* * *

**R**oulé en boule sur le canapé, Sherlock boudait. La visite de son frère, qui commençait à s'éterniser, n'avait finalement aucune raison importante à ses yeux, car s'il avait s'agit d'une enquête, il lui aurait confiée immédiatement au lieu de le fixer en silence. Il entendit John apporter un plateau de thé de la cuisine et servir poliment Mycroft, qui jaugeait du regard le dos de son cadet depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il avait prit place. Le médecin se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et s'assit pesamment dans son propre fauteuil. Il fixait à tout de rôle les deux frères, se demandant où ce mutisme les mènerait. Il soupira et finit par demander d'un ton qui se voulait poli et non agacé comme il l'entendit:

« Mycroft, si vous nous révéliez le motif de votre visite? »

L'aîné des Holmes tourna la tête vers lui et eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, certes, ce sera plus rapide que d'attendre que Sherlock daigne de s'en querir lui même. »

Le dos du principal concerné se tendit et John sourit poliment, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne sorte pas encore une fois de ses gongs. Mycroft prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de commencer d'une voix posée:

« Je suis venu ici car une rumeur est arrivée jusqu'à moi, comme quoi mon frère aurait commencé à fréquenter une jeune femme... Il a été vu avec elle à deux reprises, mais nous n'avons pas pu savoir de qui il s'agissait, ce qui est une assez bonne chose, car elle n'est pas dans nos fichiers de personnes potentiellement dangereuses ou criminelles, mais je tenais à m'informer de la véracité de cette rumeur moi même... Et grâce à vous, Watson, j'ai apprit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une jeune demoiselle prénommée Claire. »

Sherlock soupira et se redressa d'un bond du canapé, avant de rugir:

« -Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée!

-Bien au contraire, je suis ton frère, Sherlock, c'est mon devoir, répondit posément l'aîné.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras.

-Rien à dire mis à part qu'il s'agit de la soeur de ton ennemi juré? » Commenta son frère en observant ses ongles d'un air détaché.

La tasse qu'il tenait vola et alla se briser contre le mur alors que Sherlock, s'agrippant au accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel son frère était assis, se penchait vers lui avec un air menaçant.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu l'espionne, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Je ne le ferai pas. Je sais déjà presque tout d'elle en ayant lu son dossier. »

Il marqua une pause, contemplant avec un certain contentement le visage outré de son petit frère avant de débiter d'une voix mécanique:

« Née en France il y a 24 ans, un frère de six ans son aîné, prénommé James, père anglais peu présent dans la famille à cause d'un travail prenant, qui décède d'un accident de voiture alors que ses enfants avait respectivement 4 et 10 ans, laissant son épouse française seule pour les élever. Mère qui 7 ans plus tard aura un accident, une chute d'escaliers il me semble, et décédera à son tour, laissant les deux enfants seuls. Mais avant qu'on ne les ait placé dans un foyer, l'aîné atteint sa majorité et obtient donc la garde de sa soeur. Ils déménagent en Angleterre, terre natale du père peu de temps après et y vivent toujours... Cela suffira ou veux-tu en savoir plus? »

Sherlock lâcha lentement les accoudoirs et se redressa sans un mot. Étonné par son soudain mutisme, l'homme en costume jeta un regard vers John, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui même. Son frère passa les mains sur son visage et se dirigea lentement vers le porte, ignorant l'appel de son colocataire. Il ouvrit celle-ci et se tourna enfin vers son aîné.

« Sors. » articula-t-il.

Mycroft frissonna à ses mots, prononcés d'une voix glaciale, encore plus que d'habitude. Il comprit soudain qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait prit un plaisir malsain à déballer ainsi la vie de la compagne de Sherlock et que cela avait fortement déplu à ce dernier. Il se mordit les lèvres et tenta vainement de commencer une phrase:

« -Sherlock, je...

-Sors. »

Le ton était sans appel. Mycroft ramassa son parapluie et après un regard désolé vers le médecin, il obéit à son frère. Au moment où il passait devant celui-ci, il souffla un 'je suis désolé' auquel il ne reçut aucune réponse. Son frère, le visage inexpressif, attendit qu'il ait dépassé le cadre de la porte pour la refermer, le laissant seul et pour la première fois honteux de son comportement. John attendit que les pas du frère de son colocataire se soient éloignés pour se tourner vers son ami, qui était allé s'asseoir sans un mot dans son fauteuil, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Je suis désolé que ton frère ait fait une chose pareille, Sherlock...

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, John, répondit doucement le détective avant de se pencher, la tête entre les mains. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'il ne serait jamais au courant, que j'avais enfin une chance d'être tranquille?

-Il ne lui fera rien, commença le médecin en se penchant vers le brun.

-Je sais... Mais il ne m'a même pas laissé la chance de découvrir tout cela par moi-même. Je sais toute sa vie maintenant, comment je vais me comporter envers elle?

-Je... Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir... Enfin, je veux dire, si tu ne lui dis pas et que tu joues le jeu, elle n'y verra que du feu. »

Sherlock secoua la tête et soupira:

« Mais devant elle, je suis incapable de jouer le jeu... »

Cette déclaration toucha John bien plus que si son ami lui avait simplement avoué qu'il aimait la jeune femme. Cette simple phrase montrait l'étendue des sentiments du détective pour Claire, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait mais également la crainte qu'il avait de la perdre. Jamais le médecin n'aurait cru un jour entendre Sherlock énoncer avec tant de sentiments une simple phrase, et le fait qu'il le fasse devant lui le touchait, car cela montrait qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il s'ouvrait à lui et lui confiait ses sentiments. Le blond se pencha et posa sa main sur le genou de son ami pour le presser doucement.

« Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je veux quand même te le dire encore. »

Sherlock le regarda et lui sourit timidement, touché par le soutien que son ami lui apportait. Le médecin retira sa main et se recala dans son fauteuil avec sa tasse de thé à la main.

« Alors, reprit-il d'une voix calme, tu me raconte ta journée? Ou tu préfère que nous commandions d'abord le repas? »

Sherlock sourit franchement cette fois et John se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par son ami. Ils décidèrent de commander d'abord, puis de se faire une soirée 'entre mecs' comme disait le médecin.

Ce genre de soirée était tout à fait nouveau pour le détective, mais il apprécia tout de même beaucoup l'expérience. Une fois la nourriture arrivée, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, allumèrent la télé et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant à la fois de leurs journées respectives et de ce qu'ils voyaient à la télé. John raconta qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la journée au travail, et Sherlock lui posa des questions sur lui et Sarah, ce qui fit rougir son ami qui lui raconta cependant leurs baisers et leurs dernières nuits ensemble. Quand ce fut le tour du brun de raconter, il décrit à John cette étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvé à plusieurs reprises et l'osmose qu'il avait ressentit durant la session musique avec Claire. John écouta patiemment et sourit lorsque Sherlock lui avoua avoir entendu sa voix dans sa tête lui intimant de se jeter à l'eau et d'embrasser Claire. Il lui raconta combien ce baiser avait été nouveau et sensationnel pour lui, et à la fin du récit, John se pencha et lui tapa l'épaule comme son père lui aurait sans doute fait dans cette situation avant de dire avec l'intonation de ses amis de l'armée:

« Mon gars, je crois bien que tu es complètement amoureux! »

**C**laire rêvait. Le même rêve, encore, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

_Elle se tourne et se retourne dans son petit lit. La lumière des réverbères de dehors filtre à travers les volets, éclairant sa chambre d'enfant. Elle ouvre les yeux et distingue vaguement la forme de ses jouets, posés sur des étagères, qui dans l'ombre prennent des forment effrayantes. Elle gémit et remonte la couverture jusque sous ses yeux. Elle a peur, elle n'aime pas le noir. Surtout depuis que son père est partit... Non, pas partit, mort. Elle a du mal à s'en rendre compte, même si cela fait un bout de temps que c'est arrivé, car son père n'était jamais vraiment là. Sa petite main se glisse sous l'oreiller et effleure le papier glacé d'une photo le représentant avec elle perchée sur ses épaules. Une ombre bouge et elle frissonne. Elle n'ose pas appeler sa mère, elle sait bien que celle-ci lui dira qu'à 11ans, il n'est pas normal d'avoir encore peur du noir, que c'est une grande fille...Alors elle appelle d'une toute petite voix la seule personne qui la comprend, une fois, deux fois...Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvre et elle distingue la silhouette de Jim. Sans bruit, il referme la porte et vient se glisser dans le petit lit. Il a l'habitude des peurs nocturnes de sa soeur, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit rester avec elle pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Claire se blottit avec reconnaissance contre son torse chaud et ferme doucement le yeux, respirant le parfum rassurant de son frère._

_« -C'était quoi cette fois? Chuchote Jim d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux._

_-Je sais plus... » répond-t-elle._

_Elle sent Jim sourire et redresse la tête vers lui. Le menton de son frère se pose sur son front et elle remarque qu'il a déjà une légère barbe qui la gratte un peu. C'est normal, se dit-elle en souriant, il a bientôt 18ans... Jim continue de caresser ses cheveux et peu à peu, elle sent le sommeil arriver. Ses lèvres remontent maladroitement jusqu'à celle de son frère, et elle l'embrasse avec douceur. Geste d'affection, de remerciement, geste qu'elle croyait parfaitement normal entre frère et soeur car il leur était habituel entre eux... Jusqu'à ce jour..._

Claire essaya de s'échapper du rêve, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et se tourna. A partir de ce moment, il se transformait en cauchemar, et elle n'arrivait jamais à en sortir à temps.

_La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant entrer une lumière qui les éblouit tous les deux. Leurs lèvres se séparent brusquement et ils se tournent vers la porte. Leur mère les fixe, les joues rouges de colère, et se met soudain à hurler. Claire gémit et des larmes commencent à pointer car elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Jim se redresse calmement et sort du lit avec un sourire rassurant vers sa soeur. Il se tourne vers sa mère et lui demande de ne pas crier, car Claire allait s'endormir. Leur mère lui répond d'une voix sèche qu'ils doivent parler tout de suite et Jim hoche la tête et la suit. En refermant la porte, il adresse à sa soeur un petit sourire et lui chuchote que tout va bien, et qu'elle doit essayer de s'endormir. Claire se retrouve de nouveau dans le noir. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle essaie d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir, mais elle ne parvient à comprendre ni les cris de sa mère, ni les réponses de son frère dont la voix et très basse. L'échange dure quelques minutes encore, sans qu'elle ne comprenne autre chose que des bribes de mots, dont entre autre son prénom et les mots 'anormal' et 'honteux', plusieurs fois répétés par leur mère. Soudain, un cri fait sursauter Claire. Elle se lève précipitamment et sort de sa chambre en courant. Au fond du couloir, elle aperçoit son frère, fixant les escaliers avec des yeux écarquillés, pâle comme jamais. Elle s'approche et se penche pour regarder à son tour en bas. Rouge. Sang. Partout. Et au milieu, leur mère, un des bras tordu dans le mauvais sens, le regard fixant le vide. Claire hurle._

Elle se redressa dans son lit, la respiration haletante, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Elle étouffa un sanglot et alluma d'une main tremblante la lumière. Elle entendait encore son propre cri résonner dans ses oreilles et revoyait le corps désarticulé de sa mère au bas des escaliers. Un accident, c'était un accident, se répétait-elle. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'on toquait à la porte et elle regarda l'heure. Il était à peine 4h. Elle se leva avec peine, encore tremblante, et alla ouvrir. Jim entra précipitamment, l'air inquiet et elle se blottit contre lui en éclatant en sanglot.

« Claire? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je t'ai entendue crier, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je... »

Il se rendit alors compte du corps tremblant de sa soeur contre lui, de ses mains agrippées à son costume et des sanglots qui la secouaient. Doucement, il passa un bras derrière ses genoux et la souleva avec précaution.

« Tout va bien Claire, je suis là... » murmura-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il la déposa avec douceur sur son lit et la couvrit du mieux qu'il put. Il allait se lever lui chercher un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle le retint par la manche.

« Jim, supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Reste avec moi... »

Son frère se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un air triste. Il savait qu'elle venait de nouveau de rêver de la mort de leur mère, il savait également qu'elle avait depuis longtemps comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée, et pourtant elle le suppliait de rester. Il obéit cependant, quittant sa veste de costume et ses chaussures avant de se glisser au côté de sa soeur dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui comme avant, et il sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge. Il avait honte. Honte de faire souffrir ainsi sa soeur. Honte qu'elle le réclame encore. Honte de céder. Mais plus que tout, il avait honte de désirer qu'elle se blottisse contre lui, il avait honte de désirer son corps, honte de frissonner lorsqu'elle l'effleurait ou murmurait son nom, il avait honte de vouloir qu'elle lui appartienne, honte de l'aimer plus qu'un frère ne le devrait.

**C**ela faisait deux semaines que Sherlock et Claire s'étaient embrassés. Deux semaines que presque tous les soirs, ils étaient sortit ensemble. Au cinéma d'abord, puis au restaurant, deux fois, puis à un opéra, à une soirée concert au bar de leur premier rendez-vous, puis à une nouvelle session musique chez Claire, de nouveau au restaurant, chinois cette fois, puis à une soirée au cirque... Et une soirée chez Sherlock.

Le détective avait beaucoup hésité avant de l'inviter et s'était finalement laissé convaincre par l'insistance de John et Mme Hudson. Il lui avait finalement avoué que son frère, membre haut placé du gouvernement, s'était permit de fouiller dans sa vie et il avait été surpris lorsque Claire avait éclaté de rire devant sa mine désolée avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, car elle n'avait rien à cacher. Le détective avait sourit à cette déclaration, rassuré, avant de lui murmurer qu'il était étonné qu'elle reste si joyeuse avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. A ces mots, le sourire de Claire s'était quelque peu estompé et elle avait murmuré d'une voix basse qu'au fond, elle n'était pas si malheureuse que ça, car son frère avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle soit bien. Sentant que cela restait tout de même un sujet sensible pour elle, Sherlock n'y avait plus fait allusion. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de son tact envers elle, mais au final était heureux de ne pas se comporter comme un rustre, risquant de la faire fuir.

Ce soir là donc, lui et John s'étaient appliqués à ranger l'appartement et à dresser une belle table tandis que leur logeuse s'était mis dès l'aube aux fourneaux pour leur faire un menu de rêve. Il régnait au 221 B, Baker Street, une ambiance peu habituelle mais charmante, même si les deux hommes sentaient bien que Mme Hudson s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce repas. John avait également invité Sarah, qui arriva la première. Elle amenait une bouteille de vin et un bouquet pour la vieille dame qui se confondit en remerciements. Sherlock l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère, qui surprit la femme, car il n'avait jamais montré d'affection particulière pour elle. Heureux de se comportement, John lui adressa un sourire auquel le détective répondit avant de se poster à la fenêtre.

« Tout va bien Sherlock, lui dit Mme Hudson en lui tapotant le dos. Votre amie ne va pas tarder... »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'il aperçut une petite silhouette descendre d'un taxi et sonner à leur porte. Aussitôt, ce fut le branle-bas le combat, et Sherlock se précipita en bas pour ouvrir tandis que Mme Hudson demandait au couple présent si sa coiffure était bien. Le détective marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte et ouvrit. Claire lui sourit, le nez rougit par le froid, un gros paquet dans les mains:

« -J'ai apporté le dessert, fit-elle en chantonnant.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, lui souffla le détective en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Sherlock! Faites-la rentrer au lieu de la laisser comme ça sur le pas de la porte!» les coupa Mme Hudson en arrivant derrière lui.

Il roula des yeux, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme et s'écarta pour laisser sa logeuse découvrir la courageuse femme qui le supportait. Elle n'eut pas l'air déçue et embrassa trois fois la jeune femme 'à la française' avant de pousser des petits cris de ravissement en découvrant qu'elle avait apporté le dessert.

« Celle-là, vous pouvez la garder » lui souffla la vieille femme en montant le gâteau à l'étage.

Claire rit de nouveau et le détective la débarrassa de son manteau avant de l'embrasser un long moment, appuyé contre le mur. Son odeur lui avait manqué et il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser encore et encore tant cette sensation le grisait. Elle finit tout de même par le repousser gentiment et lui chuchota qu'on les attendait. Le brun eut une moue de déception et proposa qu'ils s'échappent chez elle, tant pis pour le dîner! Elle éclata de nouveau de rire et lui répondit qu'elle avait très envie de manger son dessert, alors pas question de s'enfuir, et à ses mots, elle grimpa les escaliers d'un pas sautillant. Sherlock la suivit et il assista avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-ravi aux présentations avec John et Sarah. Mme Hudson revint avec des coupes et du champagne et leur proposa de trinquer à l'amour et à la jeunesse. Tous acceptèrent et le firent en riant. Cela s'annonçait être une bonne soirée, songea Sherlock en glissant son bras autour des hanches de Claire, secrètement ravi des coups d'oeil admiratifs que lui lançait son colocataire.

Ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent le délicieux repas que la vieille femme avait préparé toute la journée, tout en buvant le vin de Sarah et en bavardant gaiement. Ils parlèrent d'abord des études que chacun avait suivies puis de leurs métiers actuels et Claire déclara qu'elle trouvait follement romantique l'idée du coup de foudre le jour de l'entretient d'embauche, ce qui fit rougir John et Sarah et sourire Mme Hudson, qui leur raconta qu'elle aussi avait rencontré son mari sur son lieu de travail. Claire raconta alors avec un humour mordant sa rencontre avec le détective, ce qui fit mourir de rire les autres invités et même sourire le brun. La discussion partit ensuite sur la passion de la jeune femme, la musique, et celle-ci en parla un long moment, d'autant plus qu'elle partageait quelques références avec Sarah, qui était fan de rock elle aussi. Sherlock nota tout de même que sa compagne était beaucoup plus cultivée que la jeune médecin et cela le remplit d'une certaine fierté. Au moment du dessert, le détective découvrit presque sans surprise un énorme gâteau au chocolat et reconnut bien là son amante. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Il sursauta en sentant sa petite main venir se poser sur son genou et la caressa avec douceur sans rien laisser paraître aux autres. Mme Hudson servit chacun d'entre eux et John alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille de champagne pour accompagner ce gâteau. Tous applaudirent le choix de la jeune française, car ce dernier était extrêmement bon et elle rosit de plaisir sous le compliment. Leur logeuse la supplia de dire quelques mots en français et Claire s'exécuta en riant, traduisant les phrases que chacun lançait à tour de rôle. John regretta à voix haute de ne jamais avoir eu le courage d'apprendre et Claire se mit en tête de lui enseigner quelques bases. Après plusieurs 'bonjour' et 'je m'appelle John' maladroits, ils aidèrent Mme Hudson à débarrasser, puis celle-ci s'éclipsa, laissant 'la jeunesse' discuter tranquillement sur le canapé. Claire grimpa avec un grand naturel sur les genoux du détective et celui-ci embrassa sa nuque avec douceur, un peu jaloux de voir qu'elle s'entendait parfaitement avec John et Sarah, ce qui ne lui donnait pas d'excuse pour s'échapper. Au contraire, Sarah et Claire continuait de discuter encore et encore, et même John commençait à manifester des signes d'impatience qu'elles ne semblaient pas remarquer... ou ne voulaient pas remarquer, songea Sherlock avec un sourire. Finalement, ce fut Claire qui fit remarquer l'heure à sa nouvelle amie et elle glissa un petit regard vers le détective:

« -Tu me raccompagne?

-Évidemment » répondit-il, tâchant d'ignorer le signe de victoire que John lui adressait.

Ils se levèrent et Claire salua le couple, remerciant John de l'avoir invitée et promettant à Sarah de la rappeler un de ces jours, avant de prendre le bras de son amant et de descendre. Dehors, l'air était frais et la jeune femme se sera un peu plus contre Sherlock qui sourit avec douceur vers elle. Ils réussirent à trouver rapidement un taxi et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre durant tout le trajet. Le détective commençait à réaliser ce que John avait voulu dire en lui adressant ce petit signe tout à l'heure et pour la première fois de ça vie, il douta de ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec une femme et ne savait donc que la théorie sur ce genre de sujet. Ce qu'il savait, il l'avait appris avec Claire, et ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que quelques baisers... Il se sentit soudain un peu honteux, car il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier homme de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était sa découverte du monde de l'amour. Il avait discuté avec John des nuits que le médecin avait passé en compagnie de femmes, mais le détective ignorait si lui réussirait... Il en avait pourtant envie, il ne pouvait le nier. Tout en lui criait son désir pour la jeune française et il avait même recommencé à pratiquer ses plaisirs solitaires, mis de côté depuis la fin de son adolescence. La seule chose qu'il appréhendait réellement était en fait la réaction de son amante vis à vis de son ignorance sur le sexe. Mais elle avait toujours été très patiente et douce avec lui, ce qui le rassurait un peu tout de même. La jeune femme dût sentir son trouble car elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui déposer un baiser dessus.

Le taxi s'immobilisa et ils descendirent après avoir régler la note. Ils entrèrent en silence dans le hall de l'immeuble et tandis que Claire cherchait ses clefs pour ouvrir, le détective sentait monter en lui une nouvelle vague de chaleur, qui ne lui était plus si étrangère... A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en entrant dans la maison.

* * *

Lemon à venir dans le prochain chapitre, évidemment.

Voilà, j'ai donc introduis les relations entre les deux Moriarty et leur passé...

J'espère que vous avez aimé! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**T**adam, à trois jours de mon bac, voici le 5ème chapitre! Enjoy!

Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens comme moi!

Et évidemment, tout commence avec un petit lemon!

* * *

**S**herlock put clairement sentir sa compagne sourire contre ses lèvres, surprise par la fougue soudaine que ce dernier mettait dans le baiser. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le contempla un moment avec un air amusé avant de passer ses mains dans ses boucles brunes et de l'attirer dans un autre baiser. Il l'entendit fermer la porte d'un coup de pied et soudain, des mains s'attaquèrent à son manteau, le faisant glisser le long de ses épaules. Celui-ci tomba au sol avec un bruit feutré et Claire se détacha de nouveau des lèvres du brun pour murmurer, le souffle court:

« Moi qui pensait que nous allions mettre un cd et boire un peu en discutant avant de commencer ce genre de chose... Tu es... »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et reprit possession de la bouche de la jeune femme sans la laisser finir sa phrase. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, elle assit sur les genoux de l'autre, qui commençait déjà à défaire maladroitement les boutons du gilet de la jeune femme. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en vint à bout et qu'il passa ses mains sous le pull léger qu'elle portait en dessous. Sherlock avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses actions, il agissait par instinct et se sentait dévoré par le désir, comme s'il brûlait vif. Ses mains remontèrent le long des hanches de Claire et il savoura la douceur de sa peau et sa texture, essayant en vain de graver ces informations dans sa mémoire, bien que son cerveau réponde de moins en moins à ses demandes. Il était enivré par le flot d'informations qui lui tombait dessus, l'odeur de Claire, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, celui de sa chair lorsqu'il mordit doucement son épaule, les petits soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper et la chaleur que son corps dégageait... Son pauvre cerveau était pour une fois pris de cours et n'arrivait plus à gérer tout ce qu'il se passait. La jeune française dut entendre les rouages du cerveau de son amant tourner, car elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra '_Arrête de réfléchir_' d'une voix qui le fit frissonner. Il sursauta en sentant ses doigts fins commencer à détacher les boutons de sa chemise avec douceur et une certaine lenteur délibérée qui le rendait fou d'impatience. Chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau nue, il était prit d'un long frisson. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer, la manière dont elle allait regarder son torse et surtout ce qu'elle allait y faire. Glissement de tissus sur ses épaules, soudaine fraîcheur dessus, Sherlock était torse nu. Sa poitrine pâle se gonflait et se vidait à un rythme rapide, et il plongea son regard bleu pâle dans celui, sombre, de celle qui lui fait face. Claire se recula légèrement, comme pour observer le corps dévoilé de son amant, la tête penchée sur le côté tout en se mordant délicieusement la lèvre inférieure. Une vague de plaisir traversa le détective, et il murmura:

« -Ce que tu vois te plaît?

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point » répondit-elle sans cesser de mordre sa lèvre.

N'y tenant plus, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa de nouveau, essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Durant ce baiser, les mains de la jeune femme s'égaraient sur son torse tremblant, le découvrant, l'explorant et se l'appropriant. Elle finit par se détacher de ses lèvres et descendit le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock pour arriver dans son cou. Il gémit lorsqu'elle y déposa une multitude de petits baisers, toujours en descendant et dut retenir un cri lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent son téton gauche. Sans le vouloir, il se cambra avec un grognement et Claire eut un petit sourire avant de retourner vers ce point si sensible. Elle se mit à le lécher avidement, à le mordiller, à le titiller du bout de sa langue, tandis que son autre main faisait subir le même sort à l'autre téton. Sherlock perdait complètement pied face à ces nouvelles sensations et il ne contrôlait plus rien, se contentant simplement de laisser faire son amante, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux fins. Elle finit par laisser cette partie du corps pour descendre encore, laissant ses tétons rougis et douloureusement tendu. Autre chose était d'ailleurs extrêmement tendue, et la française avait l'air de s'y diriger... Ses mains caressaient maintenant les hanches fines du détective et jouaient avec les quelques poils qui s'échappaient de son pantalon. Elle passa la langue dessus puis releva la tête vers son amant, les yeux brillants.

« Je... Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'installe un peu mieux... On va dans ma chambre? » souffla-t-elle.

Sherlock ne put que secouer la tête en guise de réponse et elle lui prit la main avec un sourire, le guidant jusqu'à une des deux portes qui donnait donc sur ladite chambre. Celle-ci était très simple, mais Sherlock ne prit garde ni à la couleur, ni au mobilier, car déjà Claire repartait à l'attaque, le poussant sur le lit deux place. Il se cala entre les coussins et la laissa continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, appréciant pour une fois le fait d'être dominé. Elle glissa doucement sa main contre le tissus bombé de son entre-jambe et même à travers le tissus du pantalon, Sherlock en fut comme électrisé. Il renversa la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement rauque et s'empressa de la rabaisser pour regarder son amante agir. Celle-ci commençait à défaire sa ceinture et très vite le libéra de son pantalon. Il l'envoya voler dans la pièce d'un geste rapide et sursauta en sentant un main se glisser dans son boxer. Avec de grands yeux ronds, il regarda Claire se saisir de son sexe tendu et le contempler avec un sourire appréciateur qui le remplit d'une certaine fierté. La bouche entrouverte, elle commença à faire de petits vas-et-viens lents de la main, guettant la réaction de son amant. Le détective, les yeux à moitié clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement, offrait une vision à la fois indécente et terriblement excitante. N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha et lécha la verge sur toute la longueur. Cri de plaisir, coupé par un grognement étouffé lorsqu'elle le prit presque entièrement dans sa bouche.

Jamais il n'avait comprit ce besoin que les couples avaient d'accomplir cet acte, qu'il jugeait dégradant et peu hygiénique, mais à cet instant précis, touts ses préjugés sur le sujet disparurent. C'était tout simplement la meilleure chose qu'il ait connu jusque là et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il soit prit de tremblements convulsifs.

« C-Claire... Je... Arrête.. Je vais... » bredouilla-t-il en s'agrippant aux épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle lâcha prise avec une petite moue déçue et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du détective pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il se remettait de ce qu'il venait de subir. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était totalement nu et déjà bien excité alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien eu. Soucieux de se rattraper, il la fit basculer de sorte à se retrouver au dessus d'elle avant de chuchoter au creux de son oreille:

« A mon tour de découvrir un peu... »

Elle sourit, amusée, la tête enfouie dans les coussins et se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Profitant de cette position, Sherlock fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête et déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule. Elle frissonna et se blottit contre lui, assise sur le lit. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, le caressant et décida de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge, qui coupait ses caresses et cachait deux choses qu'il avait très envie de rencontrer... Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour parvenir à bout de l'engin et il l'envoya valser au loin en se décalant un peu de Claire pour la regarder. La tête dans les coussins, les bras repliés au dessus de sa tête, les seins déjà érigés et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordues, elle était plus désirable que jamais. Sherlock descendit encore et lui retira son jean, la laissant simplement en culotte devant lui. Il songea soudain qu'elle avait du souvent avoir le même genre de scénarios et il décida de tenter une approche plus... surprenante. Il descendit tout en bas de son corps et prit délicatement un de ses pieds pour le porter à ses lèvres. Elle sursauta à ce contact et Sherlock sourit pour lui même avant de commencer à embrasser toute sa plante de pied avec douceur tout en caressant le dessus. Il s'amusa à passer sa langue entre les orteils, heureux de voir que sa partenaire fixait le plafond, un sourire béat au visage, frissonnante. Il remonta le long de sa jambe, parsemant celle-ci de petits baisers papillons. Arrivé au niveau de la cuisse, il la mordit légèrement à l'intérieur, marquant sa peau comme sa propriété. Il évita le niveau de la culotte et alla directement baiser le ventre de la jeune femme avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Il remarqua qu'elles tremblaient légèrement et sourit en voyant les pupilles dilatées de son amante. Ses mains remontèrent le long des hanches fines de sa partenaire, et arrivèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Elle n'était pas très volumineuse, remarqua le détective, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait nue, il avait presque envie d'appeler Molly Hooper pour s'excuser de ses remarques sur les petites poitrines. Il prit doucement un de seins dans sa main droite, savourant sa douceur, et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait apprit lors de ses 'cours' avec John. Instinctivement, son pouce commença à dessiner le contour du mamelon, et il sourit lorsque Claire laissa échapper un gémissement en passant la main dans ses boucles brunes. Il se pencha vers l'autre sein et entreprit le même geste avec sa langue. L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre: la jeune femme poussa un petit cri en se cambrant en avant. Sherlock continua à téter, mordiller et lécher la poitrine de la jeune femme, reproduisant ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait excité, plus que jamais, plus encore que lorsqu'elle s'était occupé de lui, et il comprit que ce qui comptait réellement dans un acte de ce genre, c'était sa réciprocité. Le simple fait de la voir avoir du plaisir le comblait totalement.

Ce fut finalement elle qui céda la première, tendant son bassin contre celui de Sherlock en lui susurrant dans l'oreille '_Pitié, plus_'. A sa propre surprise, ce dernier se sentit rougir et il descendit une main hésitante vers la culotte qu'il n'avait pas osé ôter. Il joua un moment avec le rebord avant de finir par la descendre et eut une vague de chaleur lorsqu'il aperçut l'endroit sacré. Il hésita de nouveau et ce fut finalement les soupirs désireux de la jeune fille qui l'encouragèrent à y risquer une caresse. Il ne savait que très peu de chose sur cette partie là du corps, mais savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Timidement, il tâtonna à la recherche de son intimité et y glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. Claire se cambra, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux et s'accrocha avec force à ses épaules alors qu'il commençait à bouger lentement son doigt. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre les gestes qu'elle aimait, ceux qu'elle n'aimait qu'à certains moments, comment alterner les rythmes, et très vite un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'autre. Les cris de Claire remplissait la chambre, et Sherlock dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus. Le plaisir de son amante lui coulait le long des doigts et loin de trouver cela dégoûtant, cela le stimulait pour continuer. Il finit par se pencher vers le visage de la jeune femme pour lui murmurer:

« Claire... J'ai envie d'aller encore plus loin... »

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avant de retirer avec douceur les doigts du jeune homme. Elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif. Tremblants tous les deux, ils l'ouvrirent et s'aidèrent pour l'enfiler sur le sexe tendu du détective. Le tout avec la maladresse touchante des premières fois qui les rendait encore plus complices en cet instant. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant et un délicieux sourire apparut sur le visage de Claire. Sherlock prit ce visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur tandis qu'elle basculait en arrière, l'entraînant à sa suite. Lui au dessus d'elle, ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant qu'elle n'écarte lentement les jambes pour lui laisser la place. Timidement, il se glissa entre celles-ci et frissonna lorsque son sexe frôla celui de la jeune femme. Il ancra son regard dans celui de sa compagne et entra lentement en elle. Un flot de sensations l'envahit et il bascula la tête en arrière en poussant un cri muet. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il se mit à trembler. Son cerveau lui faisait défaut, trop d'informations, il allait exploser. C'était si étroit, si humide, si _bon_... Deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses joues, le ramenant à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Claire qui le contemplait avec douceur et envie, les pupilles dilatées comme jamais.

« Ça va? » chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Sherlock déglutit et secoua la tête à l'affirmative, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre tellement il était submergé par ce qu'il se passait. Il posa doucement son front contre celui de la jeune femme, reprenant son souffle et elle passa ses mains dans son dos, le serrant contre elle comme pour le rassurer. Toute cette masse de sensations le submergeait totalement et il se sentait presque faible car il ne parvenait plus à faire le vide, à trier ses informations comme à son habitude. Il se reprit peu à peu et donna un petit coup de bassin pour montrer qu'il était prêt à continuer. Rien que ce simple geste le fit frissonner de plaisir, et Claire se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le brusquer en se jetant sauvagement dessus. Doucement, tout doucement, ils commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre, laissant échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Le détective avait la tête qui tournait un peu et il se sentait grisé par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Très vite, et de lui même, ils accélérèrent le rythme, et leurs gémissements discrets se muèrent en cris. Claire se redressa soudain et força son amant à passer sous elle. Une fois chose faite, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, savourant l'effet que cela produisait sur l'autre.

« Laisse-toi aller, Sherlock, lui chuchota-t-elle en passant un doigt le long du torse humide de son partenaire. Laisse-toi aaaah! »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car son amant avait très vite obéit et, la saisissant par les hanches pour mieux l'empaler sur lui. Il accélérait encore la cadence, à tel point que la jeune fille ne put bientôt plus murmurer que son prénom, telle une litanie. Ils roulèrent de nouveau dans le but d'échanger de place, mais sans le vouloir Sherlock sortit de son amante, ce qui lui laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Loin de se démonter, Claire se mit à quatre pattes et cambra de manière indécente son dos. Son amant comprit à la seconde même ce qu'elle attendait et il l'attrapa doucement par les hanches avant de rentrer de nouveau en elle. C'était divin. Claire, la tête dans les coussins, s'agrippait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en poussant de long cris de plaisir. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle alors que les coups de butor de Sherlock transperçaient son corps. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour de la sorte, jamais. Le détective lui, avait l'impression de goûter à la meilleure drogue du monde, et regrettait de ne pas y avoir eu affaire plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas aussi grâce à la jeune femme qu'il y prenait autant de plaisir? Parce que c'était cette jeune femme précisément? Il sortit une dernière fois d'elle et la retourna d'un geste rapide, passant une de ses jambes autour de son cou avant de la reprendre plus fort. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Claire et sentit la jouissance arriver. Comme si elle avait comprit, sa partenaire accéléra la cadence et Sherlock atteignit le septième ciel avec un cri.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, reprenant leur souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que le détective ne se retire avec délicatesse de son amante. Celle-ci l'aida à retirer le préservatif et le jeta dans une poubelle avant de venir se recoucher contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et sans y penser, sa main caressa son torse tout doucement. Ce geste si naturel et si simple fit frissonner le Sherlock. Avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il murmura:

« Je t'aime. »

C'était le seul bilan, la seule réponse qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait ainsi en présence de la jeune femme, pourquoi elle lui faisait ressentir tant de chose et pourquoi ils avaient fait l'amour. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Claire ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit. Jamais encore il ne lui avait fait par de ses sentiments à son propos et elle savait qu'elle était la première femme du détective, c'est pourquoi cette déclaration la touchait énormément. Il avait fait tomber son masque, définitivement. Pour elle. Elle se redressa à demi et contempla le visage aussi rouge et timide que le sien qui lui rendait son regard. Elle se pencha vers les lèvres de Sherlock et lui chuchota:

« Moi aussi Sherlock. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et le détective sut au plus profond de son être que s'était vrai. Il s'endormit pour la première fois en tenant dans ses bras une femme, totalement heureux. Sa dernière pensée alla vers John, qui devait lui aussi à cette heure être dans un lit avec Sarah, et il se demanda si le médecin ressentait également cette plénitude, si lui aussi était heureux et comblé comme lui l'était en ce moment. Il le souhaitait en tout cas de tout son coeur, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il souhaitait que John trouve un jour une personne aussi merveilleuse que celle qu'il tenait en ce moment dans ses bras.

**S**herlock soupira et se frotta les yeux tout en tentant de localiser son téléphone. C'était lui qui l'avait réveillé, et il mourait d'envie de tuer l'idiot qui cherchait à le joindre. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et ne rencontra que le vide. Il sursauta et se redressa. Enfin, tenta de se redresser, car quelque chose pesait sur lui. Il sursauta et eut un court instant de panique avant de se rappeler où il était. Il avait passé la nuit chez Claire, évidemment, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa table de nuit n'était pas là et pourquoi quelqu'un dormait sur lui. Au souvenir de cette nuit, cette nuit merveilleuse où il avait perdu sa virginité, Sherlock sourit tendrement. Il se rappela soudain de la cause de son réveil et se détacha avec douceur de la jeune femme endormie. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et le détective se glissa hors du lit. Il fouilla au sol jusqu'à trouver son pantalon et il en sortit enfin son téléphone. Deux appels en absence. Il soupira et sortit doucement de la chambre avant de regarder l'heure. Il faillit pousser un juron en découvrant qu'il était à peine cinq heure, mais se retint, ne voulant mais réveiller Claire. Il allait consulter son journal d'appel lorsque l'appareil se remit à vibrer. Sans regarder le nom, Sherlock décrocha.

« -Sherlock! Cela va faire une heure que je tente de vous joindre, s'exclama le lieutenant Lestrade.

-La nuit les gens dorment. » répondit froidement le détective.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis Lestrade balbutia:

« -Vous dormiez?

-Oui, répondit simplement Sherlock, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, avant de reprendre: Pourquoi cherchiez-vous à me joindre lieutenant?

-On a un meurtre, Sherlock. Et je crois bien que c'est signé Moriarty. »

Le sang de Sherlock se figea et il mit un moment à recommencer à respirer.

« -Pourquoi?

-Il... Il a laissé un message pour vous dans la poche du cadavre.

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sherlock raccrocha, les mains tremblantes. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'aîné des Moriarty? Il soupira en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Il resta là un moment, immobile, complètement nu dans le salon de sa petite amie. Dont il devait aller déchiffrer un message laissé à son intention par son frère. Il eut un petit sourire ironique et retourna à pas de loup dans la chambre. Claire dormait toujours et il prit soin de remonter la couverture sur son corps avant de renfiler ses habits. Il allait quitter l'appartement lorsqu'il se ravisa et, retournant sur ses pas, écrivit un petit mot sur une page de son carnet qu'il venait d'arracher. Il le posa avec douceur sur l'unique table de nuit et après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Claire, sortit sans un bruit.

**J**im souriait tout en marchant dans la rue. Il était heureux du petit tour de force qu'il venait d'accomplir et avait hâte de voir le détective se mettre ardemment à le rechercher. Il regarda sa montre et sourit. C'était décidément une belle journée, car il avait le temps de passer voir sa soeur avant d'observer avec amusement son jouet préféré résoudre ses petites enquêtes et suivre la piste de miettes de pain qu'il venait de semer. Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à chez Claire, il tomba sur une boulangerie et décida d'apporter avec lui de quoi faire un vrai petit déjeuner à la française. Il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble en chantonnant, son paquet de croissants sous le bras lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. La porte de l'appartement qu'il vérifiait à chacune de ses visites n'était pas verrouillée, chose rare. Un petit sourire dépité se dessina sur le visage de Jim. Cela n'annonçait qu'une seule chose: sa soeur avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il entra néanmoins sans hésitation, car si la porte n'était pas verrouillée, c'était que l'amant était repartit et que Claire, trop épuisée, n'était pas allé la fermer ensuite. Le coeur de Jim se serra, à la fois de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec un homme, mais également de honte à ressentir cette jalousie. Il ne devait pas être jaloux, il ne devait pas désirer sa soeur. Il le savait. Mais il l'aimait.

Il posa ses croissants sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se figea en reniflant l'air. Une odeur étrange y flottait, qui lui était à la fois familière et étrangère . Il inspira à fond, tachant de trouver pourquoi il connaissait cette odeur mais n'y parvint pas. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit et il secoua la tête, essayant en vain de le chasser. Il se dirigea sans un bruit vers la chambre de Claire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, laissant entrer la lumière du jour et elle grogna doucement. Une nouvelle fois, l'odeur lui sauta dessus, sans qu'il parvienne à identifier d'où il la connaissait. Elle ne lui était en tout cas pas du tout agréable, d'autant plus qu'elle signifiait qu'un inconnu avait passé la nuit avec sa soeur. Jim prit néanmoins sur lui.

« C'est le matin, chantonna-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. On se réveille, il est 8h! »

Un petit grognement de protestation lui répondit et il sourit tout en appuyant sur le bouton des volets. Immédiatement, ceux-ci se relevèrent, effaçant l'obscurité de la chambre. Il les stoppa néanmoins à mis chemin pour ne pas trop éblouir sa soeur. Celle-ci se retournait dans son lit, les bras devant les yeux et Jim ne put résister à l'envie d'aller la chatouiller, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il s'assit sur le lit et suspendit son geste lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Il se racla la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise, car la couverture avait légèrement glissé le long de son corps, dévoilant la courbure d'un sein. Détournant les yeux, il murmura doucement:

« J'ai amener de quoi déjeuner à la française, _madame_. »

Claire sourit lorsqu'il parla en français et écarta légèrement un de ses bras pour lui jeter un regard amusé. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser.

« Je vais préparer tout ça, ce qui te laissa du temps pour te préparer. »

Et sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre, fermant derrière lui. Seul, il se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de retrouver contenance. Elle n'avait rien vu, se répétait-il en rougissant, elle n'avait pas vu l'horrible et dérangeante érection qu'il avait eu en découvrant son corps nu et ses courbes. Il inspira lentement avant d'expirer et de retirer ses mains de son visage. Non, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais même en sachant cela, Jim se sentait plus sale que jamais. Mécaniquement, il prépara du thé, installa sur un plateau deux tasses, une théière et les croissants chauds sur une assiette, et il alla poser tout cela sur la petite table basse devant le canapé sur lequel il s'assit en soupirant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre son instinct qui le poussait vers Claire. Il l'aimait, il l'avait tellement attendue, il avait été le premier à la tenir dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était venue au monde, il était celui qui l'avait consolée, bercée, rassurée... Et celui qui l'aurait aimée, si leur mère n'était pas venu un jouir briser leur relation. Depuis ce funeste jour, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, et même si Jim savait que c'était normal et qu'ils avaient une relation tout à fait naturelle, bien que parfois un peu plus intime que d'autres frères et soeurs, il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir plus. Pourquoi était-il si tordu?

Il sursauta lorsque Claire, simplement vêtue d'un déshabillé en satin noir, entra dans le salon. Elle sourit, l'air fatigué et s'assit près de son frère après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour Jim, souffla-t-elle.

-Salut » murmura-t-il en la contemplant du plus discrètement qu'il pu.

Cela du marcher, car elle ne remarqua pas son regard et se pencha pour attraper un croissant dans lequel elle mordit avec entrain.

« Merci pour le déjeuner! » fit-elle avec un sourire d'enfant.

Jim lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda soudain avec un ai suspicieux:

« Tu as aéré ta chambre? »

Elle fronça le nez et fit signe que non avant de hausser les épaules. Jim soupira et se leva pour aller le faire lui même, espérant ainsi pouvoir faire disparaître l'odeur qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il entra dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, heureux de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air pur. Derrière lui, il entendit un papier s'envoler et il se retourna. Sur le sol gisait un petit papier plié en deux, provenant sans doute d'un carnet auquel on l'avait arraché. Jim hésita un moment mais finit par se baisser et le ramasser. Il n'avait pas à le lire, il le savait, mais comme toujours, sa curiosité le poussait à le faire, appuyée par une touche de jalousie. Il retourna la feuille et lu les trois lignes tracées avec un stylo noir, sûrement dans la précipitation.

_**Je dois y aller, je suis désolé.**_

_**J'aurais aimé te voir te réveiller, mais ce sera pour une autre fois, une enquête m'attend!**_

_**Je t'aime, SH.**_

Tremblement de main. Regard fixé sur les initiales. Compréhension soudaine. Douleur. Immense.

* * *

*Roulement de tambour tragique*

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**M**erci à DoctorWho9447 pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :)

**F**in des épreuves de bac, reste l'oral à passer puis c'est fini! :D

**V**oici donc la suite, enjoy!

/!\ Certaines scènes ici peuvent choquer.

* * *

**C**laire prit doucement une gorgée de thé brûlant. Elle adorait le boire ainsi et sentir la légère brûlure sur sa langue avant que le liquide lui coule dans la gorge, y traçant une ligne de feu. Elle le buvait toujours sans rien, ni lait ni sucre, au grand dam de son frère qui lui adorait ajouter les deux dans sa tasse. Cette fois, c'était tout de même un peu trop chaud, et elle attendit patiemment que le breuvage refroidisse, serrant la tasse entre ses deux mains. Elle releva soudain la tête et sourit à son frère qui sortait de la chambre.

« Ça y est? L'air pur de la rue va pouvoir... »

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère. Sombres, si sombres... Et plein de colère et d'une touche de tristesse... Elle remarqua alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains un papier recouvert d'une écriture serrée mais élégante. Il s'avança lentement, la regardant en baissant légèrement la tête, le visage inexpressif. Elle connaissait ce regard, c'était un mauvais, très mauvais signe. Elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu, juste deux fois autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, et ces deux fois avait laissé un souvenir cuisant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_Claire a 17ans. Elle rentre en catimini dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec son frère, mais l'abus d'alcool et d'autres substances qui ont tournées à la fête lui brouillent l'esprit, et elle n'est pas aussi discrète qu'il aurait fallut. Si il y avait eu une possibilité de discrétion. Il n'y en avait pas. Son frère l'attendait depuis trois heures dans le noir, sur le canapé. Il allume sèchement la lumière et Claire s'immobilise, prise par surprise. Elle tente vainement de s'expliquer, mais sa langue est gourde et son cerveau tourne au ralentit. Elle sait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, mais elle avait quand même accepté que ses amies viennent la chercher et s'était éclipsée sans bruit... Jim s'avance, silencieux, et elle rentre la tête entre ses épaules. Son regard n'augure rien de bon, et elle sait depuis longtemps que son frère est sujet à des sautes d'humeurs irrépressibles, le menant presque au bord de la folie. Il en avait souvent avec sa mère, mais jamais il ne s'était tourné vers sa soeur avec ce regard. Et elle avait peur. Il la surplombe et la toise toujours sans un mot. Elle sait qu'elle doit sentir à plein nez la fête et qu'elle ne peut pas nier. Elle tente quand même de lever vers lui un petit regard attendrissant, mais c'est une gifle qui l'accueille. Énorme, retentissante, brûlante et humiliante aussi. La tête de Claire part en arrière et elle se retient de justesse à un meuble pour ne pas tomber. Jamais il ne l'avait frappée. Elle murmure son prénom d'une voix pitoyable mais l'effet contraire se produit: il la gifle de nouveau. Puis soudain, il se fige et la prend dans ses bras avant de la serrer avec force et de murmurer:_

_« J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose idiote. »_

Cette fois là, elle avait été victime de la colère, mais un deuxième souvenir s'imposa à elle, plus violent et plus dur encore. Parce qu'elle y avait assisté, impuissante.

_Claire a 20ans. Jim est de moins en moins présent à la maison, et pour une fois, elle accepte les avances de son petit ami de l'époque, Kurt, et le fait monter chez elle. Ils s'embrassent comme d'habitude, puis peu à peu les choses se modifient et sans trop comprendre comment, ils se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre. Claire n'a pas peur, Claire est amoureuse, et ce soir là, elle perd sa virginité. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils étaient en train de se rhabiller lorsque la porte d'entrée claque et que la voix de Jim retentit dans le couloir. Ils s'affolent, et Kurt n'a pas le temps de reboutonner sa chemise avant que l'aîné entre. Et comprenne en un instant ce qu'il vient d'interrompre. Il se met à hurler, et Claire, impuissante, éclate en sanglot alors que Kurt, idiot éperdument amoureux, commence lui aussi à hausser le ton pour la défendre. Il n'aurait pas du. Une semaine plus tard, allongé sur son lit, le corps recouvert de bleus et un superbe plâtre autour du bras, il la quitte. Sans état d'âme, tout comme Jim l'avait frappé._

Claire cligna des yeux et murmura:

« -Jim, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Ce qu'il ne va pas? répéta Jim lentement avant de hurler: CE QU'IL NE VA PAS? Et ça, c'est quoi? »

Avançant droit sur elle, il renversa la table d'un geste, envoyant se briser au sol toute la porcelaine et le liquide brûlant qui s'y trouvait. De surprise, Claire lâcha sa tasse et retint un cri lorsque le thé lui brûla la cuisse. Le visage tout près de sien, Jim agita le papier en l'air, un rictus lui déformant le visage. La voix de Claire n'était plus qu'un filet de voix lorsqu'elle demanda:

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ce que c'est? Oh eh bien, c'est un message laissé par l'homme qui t'a sauté cette nuit! Ah, tu trésaille à ce que je vois, tu as compris pourquoi je suis dans cet état là, n'est-ce pas?

-Je... Je... Jim, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-M'expliquer? M'expliquer quoi? Que tu couche avec Sherlock Holmes, le grand Sherlock Holmes? Tu n'es qu'une putain, lui souffla-t-il au visage avec haine avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer violemment: TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTAIN! »

Claire sanglotait silencieusement, baissant la tête mais son frère, d'une main forte, la força à la relever et plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'articuler:

« -Comment as-tu pu oser?

-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, je te jure. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai pas trahi, je te le jure! On s'est rencontré par hasard et... Et on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre! »

Jim flancha et Claire sut qu'elle avait gaffé. Elle venait de taper le point le plus sensible chez son frère.

« Amoureux? » Répéta-t-il avec un certain étonnement.

Claire gémit doucement au milieu de ses larmes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et regarda avec horreur le visage de son frère se transformer en masque de pure haine.

« Non seulement tu me trahis en couchant avec lui, mais en plus tu l'aime? NON! Tu n'a pas le droit! Tu es à moi, à moi! »

Il hurlait, serrant le visage de sa soeur dans sa main, le déformant douloureusement tandis qu'il continuait à crier:

« Tu es mon seul point faible, ma seule force, et maintenant tu me dis que tu es aussi la sienne? C'est impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! Tu es à moi, c'est moi qui t'es élevée, moi et moi seul! Personne ne peut nier l'amour que je te porte et personne ne peut le détruire, ni maman, ni lui! »

Claire secoua la tête, en larmes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Jim tremblait de plus en plus et pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment peur de lui. Soudain, Jim lui releva la tête et l'embrassa avec force et hargne. Quelque chose en lui venait de céder et il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le flot de sentiment qui se déversait sur lui. Elle était sienne et il fallait qu'il la marque comme telle et qu'elle comprenne ainsi qu'il ne pouvait être que le seul homme de sa vie. Claire voulut se dégager mais il était plus fort qu'elle et déjà il forçait de sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche. Claire gémit et ses mains frappèrent la poitrine de son frère, en vain. Elle ferma les yeux et mordit de toute ses forces la langue qui venait de s'introduire dans sa bouche. Jim poussa un cri et se recula avant de la gifler. Sous la force du geste, Claire glissa du canapé et tomba au sol. Les tessons du service à thé lui entrèrent dans le dos, déchirant le léger déshabillé qu'elle portait, et elle poussa un cri de douleur, levant par réflexe les bras pour se protéger le visage. Il les écarta sans peine et la força de nouveau à le regarder, à affronter son regard fou et plein de douleur.

« Je t'aime, plus que n'importe qui, et tu n'avais pas le droit de le laisser te toucher. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement, parce qu'au moindre faux pas que tu fais, je te jure que je fais exploser le crâne de ton cher détective dans la minute. Compris? »

Claire sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et hocha la tête, tétanisée. Jim lui caressa la joue avec douceur et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'aimer, comme je t'ai aimé, et tu en seras heureuse, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, Claire. Je t'ai tellement attendu... Je ne te laisserai jamais partir... »

Sur ces mots, il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa. Cette fois, Claire ne le repoussa pas. Elle resta là, allongée sous lui, tachant d'oublier la douleur de son dos meurtri par les éclats de verre et le fait que c'était son propre frère qui était en train de la forcer à l'embrasser. De la violer. Elle serra les paupières, souhaitant être à milles lieues de là, souhaitant même mourir, souhaitant disparaître. Elle frémit en sentant Jim défaire la ceinture de son déshabillé et le lui enlever sans douceur. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux de son frère en train d'explorer son corps, elle ne voulait pas sentir ses doigts sur sa peau et ses baisers dans son cou. _Sherlock_...

**S**herlock avait reçu un sms de Lestrade lui indiquant l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce dernier s'était empressé de sauter dans un taxi. Il regrettait de devoir quitter son amante et se promit de retourner la voir avant la fin de la journée pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser. Il sourit devant son envie et se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir avant de la rencontrer. Mais maintenant, elle avait changé tout sa vie, et Sherlock savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle l'avait marqué au plus profond de son âme et jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer de sa vie. Arrivé sur le lieu de crime une heure plus tard, il fut surprit de croiser les regards tristes et compatissant des policiers. Alarmé par ces visages, il accéléra le pas vers le carré délimité par des bandes jaunes de sécurité. Lestrade l'attendait, la mine inquiète, et il le salua poliment:

« On nous l'a signalé ce matin... Il... »

Sherlock n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase. Son regard était tombé sur le corps, allongé sur le ventre, le visage caché. Le coeur du détective eut un raté. Un homme. De petite taille. Musclé. Blond. Sherlock repoussa le lieutenant d'un geste et courut vers l'homme. Une horrible peur s'était installée dans son ventre, viscérale, et son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Non, non, c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être... Il attrapa le cadavre par l'épaule et le retourna.

« Jo... »

Le cri mourut sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas John. Juste un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais pas son ami. Un leurre. Uniquement tué pour lui faire peur. Sherlock souffla et lâcha le corps.

« -J'allais vous prévenir pour vous évitez la frayeur, fit Lestrade tandis que le détective se relevait.

-La lettre. »

Le lieutenant la posa dans la main tendue de son collègue.

« On ne l'a pas ouverte. » précisa-t-il.

Sherlock s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lu d'un trait le court billet écrit à l'encre verte.

_Hello, Mr Holmes!_

_Alors, on a eu peur pour son petit camarade? Serait-ce donc lui votre petit point faible?_

_Je vous dois une fin magnifique Mr Holmes, et sachez que ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche._

_Je vais vous terrifier, vous tuer à petit feu, vous faire souffrir au plus profond de votre âme._

_Et seulement là, ce sera vous me supplierez de vous achevez, une fois que vous serez seul._

_Je suis toujours là, et je vois tout._

_JM_

Sherlock déglutit péniblement. C'était donc ainsi? Ainsi que Moriarty allait le brûler, le transformer en cendres? En tuant d'abord ses amis, en le faisant souffrir? Il se figea soudain et se tourna vers Lestrade, le visage plus pâle que la mort. Jim Moriarty ne voyait pas tout. Pire, il ne voyait pas l'essentiel, il ne voyait pas la chose qui comptait le plus pour le détective, la seule chose qui le tuerait réellement si elle venait à disparaître. Peut-être la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec le criminel.

« Claire. » souffla-t-il.

**J**im se détestait, Jim se haïssait, Jim se trouvait méprisable et pourtant il ressentait un plaisir malsain à prendre sa propre soeur avec force, une vague de plaisir à chacun de ses cris, qu'ils soient de satisfaction ou de douleur. Il la prenait à même le sol, comme une vulgaire prostituée, au milieu des débris de verres qui entaillaient sa chaire délicate, qui faisait couler son sang. Jim lécha avec application l'épaule ouverte de Claire, tout en accélérant ses coups de bassin. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment était-il tombé si bas? Il avait honte mais une part de lui l'approuvait. Une majeure part de lui. Elle l'avait trahit, elle l'avait repoussé et pire que tout, elle s'était offerte à son pire ennemi. Comment ne pas être en colère? Comment ne pas vouloir effacer jusqu'au moindre atome de ce maudit Sherlock sur elle pour le remplacer par les siens propres? Comment se retenir, encore et encore, alors que depuis si longtemps il la désirait, il la voulait? _Pourquoi lui et pas moi?_ songeait-il en mordant le cou de sa soeur. _Pourquoi lui et pas moi?_ Il avait tout sacrifié pour elle, il avait tué pour elle, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ait une vie merveilleuse et qu'elle soit heureuse. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'aimer? Elle lui devait bien ça après tout! Il baissa la tête vers elle et contempla son visage crispé, ses tempes humides, ses bras fins et ses seins si désirables. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant... Il attrapa une de ses cuisses et la remonta un peu plus sur sa hanche, la pénétrant plus profondément encore. Elle gémit et il l'embrassa de nouveau pour l'étouffer. Méprenant la nature du gémissement... Ou ne voulant pas le comprendre, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sortit brutalement d'elle et la retourna avec force de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve à quatre pattes devant lui. Soumise et tellement désirable... Il caressa les hanches de la jeune femme et pendant un moment, Claire s'imagina qu'il était Sherlock, pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle était remontée dans le temps... L'illusion s'évapora alors qu'il la pénétrait avec force, sans préservatif, sans douceur. Elle se mordit les lèvres et le sentit lécher les plaies de son dos. Elle le sentait accélérer, elle le sentait prendre son pied, elle entendait ses gémissements et sa respiration rapide, et elle, elle se sentait juste faible, faible au plus haut point. Ses bras cédèrent sous elle et elle tomba sur le sol, se lacérant la peau une fois de plus sans vraiment le sentir. Jim ne le voyait pas, Jim s'en fichait, Jim n'était plus son Jim. Elle l'avait toujours adoré, mais ne s'était jamais douté des sentiments réels de son frère... Ou n'avait jamais voulu s'en rendre compte elle non plus. C'était tellement inhabituel, tellement malsain... Jim se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Dis-moi que tu m'aime... »

Elle serra les paupières et ne put répondre que par un gémissement. Non, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, il ne le méritait pas, il la dégoûtait. Une vague de rébellion monta en elle mais avant que celle-ci n'éclate, elle sentit une horrible douleur lui déchirer le dos.

« -Dis-le, gronda Jim tout en continuant à la griffer.

- J-J... Je t'aime. »

Il gémit et la cadence accéléra encore. Claire ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, ça ne ferait qu'empirer sa colère envers elle. Elle devait se montrer forte pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Sherlock. Mais malgré ce but héroïque, elle se sentait sale, souillée. Elle sentit vaguement Jim lacérer son dos, sans en ressentir aucune douleur. Comme si elle avait quitté son corps, comme si elle flottait au dessus et qu'elle observait de loin la scène. La monstrueuse scène d'un frère fou violant sa propre soeur. Le souffle de Claire se brisa et elle retint difficilement un sanglot. Elle avait mal au plus profond d'elle même parce que malgré ce qu'elle était en train de subir, elle n'arrivait pas à réellement détester son frère. Elle ressentait juste une immense tristesse et de la pitié. Jim commençait à perdre la tête, enivré par l'odeur de la peau de sa soeur. Il approchait dangereusement de la jouissance et il sortit précipitamment de sa soeur une nouvelle fois pour la tourner face à lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, reprenant leur souffle. Si semblables et si différents. Si proches et pourtant si lointains. Avec une douceur inattendue, Jim se pencha doucement sur Claire, qui était à moitié redressée, et prit son visage dans le creux de sa main. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de sa soeur et il souffla tout doucement un '_Je t'aime_' avant de l'embrasser presque tendrement. Claire eut un pincement au coeur en songeant à quel point il devait souffrir et elle ne détourna pas la tête, elle ne le repoussa pas... Au contraire, ce fut avec hésitation qu'elle posa à son tour la main sur la joue de son frère tout en lui rendant son baiser. Elle sentit des larmes se déposer sur sa main et elle se rendit compte que Jim pleurait. Il mit fin au baiser et la regarda en silence, les lèvres tremblantes, les joues humides.

« -Jim, murmura doucement Claire. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi...

-Tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui, autant qu'une soeur peut aimer son frère.

-Une soeur?

-Je suis ta soeur, Jim.

-Et Sherlock? Tu l'aimes? »

Claire baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur de casser ce moment où elle venait de réussir à attirer l'attention de son frère, peur de tout faire basculer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir encore.

« Oui. »

Jim baissa à son tour la tête et murmura:

« -Plus que moi?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es mon frère. »

Jim releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Et alors? » cracha-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec fureur.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse, il avait tellement peur. Et il était tellement jaloux...

« -Je suis peut-être ton frère, mais je te connais plus que n'importe qui, et je t'aime plus qu'il ne le fera jamais! Claire, s'il te plaît, rends-toi en compte. Je suis le seul qui compte.

-Plus maintenant » souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Jim sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui, sans qu'il puisse y résister et un grognement sourd monta de sa poitrine. Il sut soudain ce qu'il devait faire et malgré la douleur que ce choix impliquait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce fut d'une voix froide qu'il murmura:

« Alors si tu le choisis lui, je vais être obligé de me servir de toi pour l'atteindre. Il m'a mortellement blessé en te faisant tomber amoureuse de lui, je vais donc lui rendre la pareille. En pire. Cet idiot à fait de toi son point faible et je le ferai souffrir à travers toi, oh oui... Et il sera fou de jalousie et de colère en comprenant que c'est bel et bien moi qui gagnerai à ce jeu là. »

Il tourna la tête vers sa soeur, un sourire pervers au visage et Claire sut qu'elle venait de perdre son frère définitivement.  
Et que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'une mise en bouche à côté de ce que Jim allait lui faire subir.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**S**ans plus attendre, la suite!

* * *

**'B**onjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Claire, je... CLIC!'

Sherlock raccrocha son téléphone sans laisser de message. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il essayait de joindre Claire sans obtenir aucune réponse. Après avoir comprit que l'homme découvert par Lestrade n'était qu'un leurre destiné à lui faire peur et à lui faire comprendre le retour de Moriarty, Sherlock s'était empressé de trouver un taxi pour rentrer. Et durant tout le trajet, il s'était inquiété avant de craquer et de téléphoner à Claire. Tant pis, il lui annoncerait le danger par téléphone et non en face, mais il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix! Juste de l'entendre, pour arrêter de se faire un sang d'encre, pour être rassuré. Sauf que la jeune femme de répondait pas et cela inquiétait fortement le détective. Il envoya un sms à John pour le mettre au courant de sa découverte et de la lettre et pour le prévenir qu'il passait chez Claire avant de rentrer. Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part du médecin, il rangea son portable et regarda le paysage défiler devant sa fenêtre. Est-ce que Moriarty avait délibérément choisi un endroit éloigné de la ville pour déposer le corps afin de l'éloigner de Claire? Sherlock l'ignorait mais il n'excluait pas cette possibilité, ce qui augmentait son angoisse. Quand il arriva chez la jeune française, il se jeta hors du taxi et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il était 11h. La première chose qu'il remarqua en arrivant devant le palier de l'appartement, c'était que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Il se souvenait l'avoir laissée ainsi en partant, et il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et que son cerveau avait simplement fonctionné trop vite. Il toqua doucement et attendit. Une, puis deux, puis cinq minutes. Finalement, il entra, une boule d'inquiétude de retour au creux de son ventre. Il s'immobilisa devant la scène qui lui faisait face. Du sang. Partout. Des débris de verres. Des meubles renversés. Du sang. Tellement de sang. Et Claire, roulée en boule au centre de ce chaos, couverte d'une simple couverture. Sherlock s'avança doucement, se restreignant au calme, et souleva la couverture d'un geste rapide. Elle était nue et son dos était couvert de griffures, de tessons de verres, d'entailles et de brûlures, mais le plus horrible était le mot gravé dans sa chair: _MINE_. La mienne. Un simple mot dont le détective ne pouvait détacher son regard. Une promesse. Sherlock eut un haut le coeur et il attrapa son portable d'une main tremblante avant d'appeler son numéro de secours.

**J**ohn arriva dix minutes plus tard en courant, essoufflé, avec sa trousse de premier secours. Il découvrit Sherlock assis au sol à quelques mètres de Claire, le menton posé sur les genoux, le regard étrangement vide fixant le dos mutilé de son amante. Le médecin se pencha vers la jeune femme, contenant la nausée que la vision de son pauvre corps massacré lui donnait.

« Sherlock, appela-t-il. SHERLOCK! »

Le détective sortit d'un coup de sa léthargie et murmura:

« -Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Bien ne serait pas le mot, mais elle ne va pas mourir, répondit John avant de continuer d'un ton autoritaire: Appelles les secours, maintenant! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, elle perd beaucoup de sang et plusieurs de ces plaies nécessitent d'être recousues et désinfectées. »

Son ami hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'obéir. John attendit qu'il soit sortit de la pièce pour retourner délicatement le corps de Claire. Il ne tint qu'à son entraînement de soldat de ne pas pousser un cri. La jeune femme avait un énorme hématome au visage et plusieurs traces de morsures au cou. Son buste était lui aussi lacéré et on apercevait quelques bouts de verre brisés dans les plaies. Des traces de brûlures couraient le long de son ventre et de ses jambes et John remarqua avec écoeurement que du sang mélangé à du sperme avait séché dans l'intérieur de cuisses. Il l'avait violée. Le médecin ferma les yeux et inspira avec lenteur, tachant de se calmer. Il remit Claire en position foetale et la couvrit, cachant ainsi l'horrible message gravé dans sa peau. Sherlock revint à ce moment là.

« -Moriarty est un monstre, lâcha John entre ses mâchoires serrées.

-Il l'a découvert, murmura son ami d'une voix faible. Il a découvert que nous étions ensemble. Je... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il s'interrompit soudain et le blond se retourna. Sherlock était en train de pleurer, la tête entre les mains, son dos courbé sous le poids de sa tristesse. Le médecin s'avança vers lui et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, touché par ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami pleurer et il avait peur qu'il repousse son geste mais loin de le repousser, le détective posa la tête sur son épaule et laissa libre court à ses larmes. L'autre se contenta de caresser son dos secoué de sanglots pour l'apaiser, silencieux, ressentant la douleur de son ami comme si c'était la sienne. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des secours. Ils n'eurent pas à expliquer la situation car ceux-ci se précipitèrent directement sur le corps de la jeune femme et le posèrent avec douceur dans un brancard. Un des pompiers s'approcha des deux hommes, l'air peiné. C'était rare d'avoir affaire à de telles choses et l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme le touchait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« -Nous ne pouvons faire monter qu'un seul d'entre vous dans le camion, si vous le désirez.

-Lui, répondit John avec rapidité en désignant Sherlock. C'est son fiancé. »

Le pompier hocha la tête et invita Sherlock à le suivre.

« -Mais toi... commença le détective.

-Je te rejoins avec Sarah et Mme Hudson dès que je les ais récupérées. Je pense qu'elles voudront être là pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Et pour Claire aussi. »

Sherlock le regarda avec reconnaissance et suivit le pompier hors de l'appartement sans un mot. Le médecin, une fois seul, se laissa lui aussi aller au larmes. Il souffrait de voir son ami si touché, il souffrait de voir dans quel état Claire se trouvait et il souffrait de ne pas avoir eut le courage d'annoncer à Sherlock qu'elle avait été violée par son frère. Il n'éprouvait qu'un réel dégoût pour Moriarty, un dégoût teinté de haine et de crainte. Cet homme était un monstre, un monstre. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur un cadre photo tombé au sol. Le verre protecteur était brisé et dans le coin du cliché fleurissait une tache de sang. Ce dernier représentait les deux Moriarty enlacés. Comment l'aîné qui paraissait pourtant si heureux et si aimant envers sa cadette sur la photo avait-il pu lui faire ça? La question bourdonna un long moment dans l'esprit de John avant qu'il ne repose le cadre au sol et qu'il ne sorte. Il n'en savait rien, mais la folie meurtrière qui avait prit Jim Moriarty ce jour là l'effrayait au plus haut point.

**S**herlock attendait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, en silence, ses yeux fixant le sol si propre sans le voir. John, Sarah et Mme Hudson étaient là eux aussi et leur présence le soutenait ou du moins l'empêchait de piquer une crise de folie. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait chasser ces images horribles du corps de Claire, mais il n'y parvenait pas et le mot '_MINE_' dansait devant ses yeux sans cesse. Il n'avait reçu aucun autre message de Moriarty, aucun texto, aucune lettre. Il le laissait seul avec sa douleur. Et Sherlock sentait que sans ses amis, il aurait déjà courut le voir en le suppliant de le tuer à son tour. Sans ses amis, il aurait perdu. Le détective releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sarah. Elle paraissait lasse, exténuée, mais elle lui offrit cependant un sourire d'encouragement. Sherlock sentit des larmes pointer dans ses yeux et il s'en étonna. La femme lui sourit et se pencha par dessus John pour prendre la main du brun et la serrer avec douceur mais fermeté. Sherlock ne put que hocher la tête en guise de réponse, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait été odieux avec cette femme, blessant, froid, et voilà qu'elle le consolait. Sherlock avait soudain honte de comment il avait pu se comporter dans le passé mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux. Rapides, accompagnés d'une respiration essoufflée. Le détective se redressa et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, plein d'espoir. Mais au bout du couloir, ce fut un Mycroft rouge et haletant qui apparut, à leur plus grande surprise. L'aîné Holmes s'arrêta à leur hauteur et réussit à demander au milieu de ses halètements:

« -C-Comment... Comment va-t-elle?

-Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit John d'une voix douce. Ils sont toujours en train de l'examiner.

-Elle s'est réveillée?

-Non... »

Mycroft se tourna vers Sherlock et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Courage Sherlock. »

Son frère leva la tête vers lui, surpris d'une telle attention et lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué. L'aîné lui sourit à son tour, hésitant quelque peu, puis finit par prendre place à côté de lui sur le banc. Le détective était touché de toutes ces attentions, et il avait même reçu un sms de Lestrade l'encourageant et lui disant que toute son équipe était désolée pour ce qui était arrivé à sa petite amie. John regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil et surpris une larme unique rouler le long de sa joue. Il était au bout du rouleau mais ne voulait pas partir avant de savoir. Ils attendirent encore une heure avant qu'enfin, une porte s'ouvre sur un homme en blouse blanche qui leur sourit tristement. D'un même geste, les trois hommes s'étaient levé, près à entendre le pire.

« -Nous venons de finir les soins, commença doucement l'homme. Elle a eu de nombreuses plaies dont nous avons du suturer quatre après avoir retirer les tessons à l'intérieur. Elle présente également de nombreuses marques de brûlures, principalement dues à des cigarettes, mais aussi à un liquide chaud. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, elle sera donc un petit moment inconsciente, de plus, le choc lié à ce qu'il s'est passé va également la maintenir endormie... Une sorte de protection si vous voulez, comme si elle tirait une couverture sur elle pour se protéger un moment... Et une fois qu'elle sera un peu remise, nous feront une prise de sang afin d'analyser si elle a pu attraper une quelconque maladie lors du rapport...

-Du rapport? coupa soudain Sherlock.

-Elle a été violée. » répondit le médecin avec précaution.

John sentit son ami se tendre et il lui attrapa le bras pour le soutenir. Le détective avait du mal à respirer et il n'entendait plus le médecin que de loin, comme si ils avaient été séparés par un énorme voile de coton. Tout semblait tourner au ralentit tandis que Sherlock enregistrait ce détail dans son cerveau. Violée. Violée. Ce mot lui semblait si dur, comme craché, si honteux. Sans qu'il l'ait voulu, des images s'imposèrent à son esprit, où Moriarty frappait Claire tout en la prenant avec force, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, lui lançant un regard victorieux tandis que lui était immobile au fond de la pièce. Il inspira avec difficulté et se rendit compte que John le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse. Le détective cligna des yeux et sortit péniblement de son monde de coton pour demander:

« -Pardon?

-Il demande si tu veux aller la voir. »

Sherlock se tourna vers le médecin, puis vers John, puis de nouveau vers le médecin avant de hocher lentement la tête. Ce dernier hésita quelque peu et le prévint:

« -Le spectacle n'est pas...

-Je sais. » le coupa Sherlock.

John lui serra une dernière fois le bras avant de le laisser suivre le médecin à travers le couloir. Ils marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à une porte, numérotée 315. Là, le médecin s'effaça et Sherlock ouvrit cette porte sans hésitation avant de faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Claire dormait, branchée de partout à des fils. Une machine bippait à intervalles réguliers, en même temps que ses battements de coeur. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et un superbe hématome le lui barrait. Sherlock sentit sa gorge se serrer et il avança jusqu'à une petite chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. La main de la jeune femme reposait sur le lit et il la saisit mécaniquement. Il n'osait pas parler, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il se contenta de caresser sa main un long moment en silence. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait en voyant une de ses larmes tomber sur la couverture du lit. Il porta la main inerte jusqu'à sa joue et laissa libre court une fois de plus à ses sanglots. Ceux-ci lui déchiraient la gorge, rauques et douloureux, mais rien ne pouvait exprimer la douleur que lui même ressentait à l'intérieur. Il était blessé au plus haut point et même si il n'était pas couché dans ce lit d'hôpital, il souffrait autant que la jeune femme. Peut-être même plus, car il était impuissant face à ce que Moriarty lui avait fait. Il pleura un long moment puis peu à peu, les larmes de calmèrent et il se redressa, rasséréné. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la petite main avant de la reposer avec douceur sur le drap et de sortir. Dans le couloir, ses amis et son frère l'attendaient et il leur offrit un petit sourire. Il se sentait épuisé, vanné et avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de dormir, d'oublier. John lui serra de nouveau l'épaule et lui murmura qu'il allait voir un moment Claire et qu'après il le ramènerait à la maison. Le détective hocha simplement la tête et retourna s'asseoir près de son frère. Celui-ci le regarda, visiblement peiné par l'état de son cadet mais il ne dit rien, comprenant que Sherlock n'était pas près à parler. Quand John sortit de la chambre, Sarah et Madame Hudson se levèrent et ils sortirent tous les quatre, laissant Mycroft pensif.

Le trajet se déroula sans un bruit et arrivé à Baker Street, Sherlock alla se rouler en boule sur le canapé sans un mot. Il entendit vaguement Sarah prendre congé et soudain un poids se posa à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et vit John qui lui sourit. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment que le médecin finit par rompre d'une voix douce.

« -Comment te sens-tu?

-Blessé. Et à moitié mort. Impuissant aussi.

-Je comprends... Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu sais... Je pense qu'en infligeant ça à sa soeur, Moriarty a du lui aussi souffrir, même sans le vouloir. Il a beau être fou, il avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, et il ne l'a fait que dans un seul but. T'atteindre. Et tu vois, ce comportement, ce choix de blesser son ennemi en se servant de sa propre soeur, ça montre à quel point ce type est déséquilibré. C'est un génie, certes, mais un fou aussi. Sherlock, il faut que tu tienne le coup. Pour Claire, mais aussi pour Jim. Ne te laisse pas miner par sa petite ruse bidon. Et dis toi que lui aussi doit souffrir autant que toi. Mais sers toi de cette souffrance pour aller de l'avant, par pour t'autodétruire. »

Il se tut, laissant son ami intégrer ses mots. Il allait recommencer à parler lorsque Sherlock se redressa et lui murmura:

« Je comprends et je te remercie John. Pas seulement pour ce que tu viens de dire mais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur et peut-être seul ami, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je sais que je suis parfois blessant, mais c'est souvent parce que je ne sais pas gérer une relation normale. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Claire et jamais je n'aurais réussis à sortir avec elle, si le terme n'est pas trop gamin. Tu m'as appris tellement de chose John, l'amitié d'abord, mais aussi la vie. J'étais fermé à tout avant toi, et maintenant je m'ouvre de plus en plus au monde. Mais tout cela, je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans toi. Alors voilà, merci. »

Dans l'obscurité, il ne vit pas la larme qui roula sur la joue du blond mais entendit clairement sa voix murmurer à son tour un '_merci_' rauque. Ils restèrent en silence sur le canapé et s'y endormirent, chacun heureux de sentir l'autre près de lui.

**L**orsque Claire ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un long moment à s'habituer à la lumière, et une fois que cela fut fait, la première chose qu'elle vit était un visage qui lui était à la fois inconnu et familier. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et quelques rides d'anxiété lui barraient le front. Elle voulut parler mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'une vague de douleur la submergea, transformant sa question en gémissement rauque. L'homme au dessus d'elle cligna des yeux, étonné et bondit soudain de sa chaise pour sortir de la chambre. Claire voulut tendre un bras vers lui pour le retenir mais il était déjà dehors, la laissant seule. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, mais le pire était l'angoisse d'être seule dans une pièce inconnue. Elle voulut appeler, crier, mais elle avait trop mal pour parler, si mal... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'homme revint, un grand sourire au visage, accompagné de Sherlock. Sherlock! Le coeur de Claire se mit à battre plus fort et elle entendit soudain au loin le bruit d'une machine retranscrire ses battements de coeur. Son amant se pencha vers elle et lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. Il répéta une fois, puis deux sans qu'elle puisse intercepter un seul de ses mots, comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées. Les mots lui arrivaient sous forme de sons sans aucun sens. Elle gémit et murmura qu'elle avait mal. Sherlock parut comprendre car il appuya sur un bouton et une infirmière arriva soudain. Il s'écarta un moment pour la laisser faire son travail et Claire sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans ses veines. Tout se mit à bouger et à devenir flou et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut la main du détective sur la sienne. '_Ne me laisse pas_' balbutia-t-elle avant de sombrer. Elle rêva. Elle courrait dans la neige en riant, poursuivit par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et en qui elle avait une totale confiance. Elle se laissa rattraper volontairement et se tourna pour voir son poursuivant arriver. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, comme s'il était flou. La personne s'immobilisa devant elle en riant et soudain elle l'attrapa et la poussa dans la neige avant de se mettre à la frapper. Le rêve se teintait de rouge et Claire voulait hurler, voulait se réveiller mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se débattit malgré sa douleur en pleurant, suppliant quelqu'un de lui venir en aide. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir le visage de la personne qui la battait mais avait le sentiment de la connaître intimement. Claire hurla et ouvrit les yeux. Un médecin à la mine inquiète était penché sur elle et derrière lui se trouvait John. Elle tendit la main vers l'ancien soldat et voulut prononcer son nom, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut un son étranglé et plein d'angoisse. L'autre médecin voulut lui administrer une autre piqûre mais elle poussa un cri et refusa de la tête. Elle vit John poser une main sur l'épaule de son collègue et lui souffler quelques mots puis celui-ci sortit, les laissant seuls. John s'assit près d'elle et lui prit doucement la main. Il la regardait avec gentillesse et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à articuler:

« Pourquoi? »

John parut comprendre sa question et il sourit doucement avant de lui demander d'une voix douce.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien? »

Elle fit signe que non et le blond soupira avant de commencer avec hésitation.

« Sherlock a passé la nuit chez toi... Mais il a du partir au petit matin pour une enquête. Il t'a donc laissé un mot sur ta table de nuit avant de filer. (Claire hocha la tête et il continua:) Un peu plus tard, ton... ton frère est venu lui aussi. »

Claire eut un soudain flash et tout lui revint avec précision. La colère de Jim, la gifle, la déclaration, le... Elle poussa un petit cri et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait trahie, blessée au plus profond de son être et pire que tout, sale. John la laissa pleurer un moment, se contentant de lui caresser la main, et elle se calma peu à peu.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que... qu'il t'a fait, murmura-t-il. J'imagine à quel point ce doit être difficile pour toi, mais sache que nous sommes là, moi, Sherlock, Sarah, et même Mme Hudson pour t'aider et te soutenir. Nous ne te jugeons pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Ton... Il est le seul fautif, pas toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Claire, d'accord? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et Sherlock ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal vis à vis de lui ou même de nous. »

Claire ferma les yeux. John avait su lui dire exactement ce qu'il fallait pour la consoler et elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, même si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de totalement accepter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du blond et lui fit passer à travers celui-ci toute sa gratitude et son soulagement. John sourit et passa une main derrière sa tête avec un petit sourire timide.

« Sherlock est à la maison, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai forcé à aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil, il passait son temps près de toi. Son frère était là lorsque tu t'es réveillée, tu t'en souviens? (Claire hocha la tête et il sourit) C'est la première fois que je les vois unis. D'habitude, Mycroft et Sherlock adorent se disputer, mais pour une fois, ils se sont soutenus, et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. »

Claire sourit doucement et son coeur se serra en songeant aux liens maintenant brisés qui l'unissait à son propre frère. Un petit sanglot lui déchira soudain la gorge et John sentit qu'il s'était aventuré sur un sujet sensible, aussi il changea discrètement de conversation.

« D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais Sherlock s'est mis à jouer du violon avec énormément de ferveur, et je crois même qu'il a fait des progrès! Ou peut-être qu'à force de l'entendre jouer, je suis devenu sourd et insensible aux fausses notes! »

Le petit sourire que la jeune française lui offrit le ravit et il continua sur ce sujet, dépeignant avec humour le tableau d'un Sherlock au visage passionné en train de massacrer le plus simple air. Il lui parla ensuite de la vie à Baker Street depuis trois jours, de l'inquiétude de Mme Hudson et des petits sms d'encouragement de Lestrade. Puis il changea de nouveau de sujet, ne voulant pas s'appesantit sur l'accident de Claire, et lui raconta son enfance et son piètre talent musical. Il avait tenté d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare pour séduire les filles, mais il s'était avéré vite que cette seule motivation ne portait pas ses fruits et qu'il n'avait de toute manière aucun don musical. Ainsi John avait abandonné la guitare au bout de six mois de pratique. Claire souriait en écoutant l'ancien soldat parler et peu à peu ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'elle dorme tout à fait. Elle se laissait bercer par la voix de John et voulut lui dire de ne pas arrêter de parler tandis qu'elle dormait, mais avant qu'elle ne put le faire, le sommeil la rattrapait. Cependant, John continua de parler à voix basse à la jeune femme sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui demander. Durant la guerre, il avait eu quelques camarades blessés qui présentaient la même angoisse de dormir que Claire. A peine s'endormaient-t-ils que des images de guerre s'imposaient à leur esprits, et ils revoyaient en boucle leurs camarades tomber et mourir. John lui même avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir en rentrant à Londres, aussi imaginait-il parfaitement bien la peur de Claire. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce matin terrible une nouvelle fois. Et lui ne le voulait pas plus, aussi continuait-il à lui parler tandis qu'elle dormait.

« **J**e ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête à en parler, Sherlock. »

John avait parlé d'une voix ferme et légèrement inquiète. Assis face à face dans un petit restaurant non loin de l'hôpital, les deux amis déjeunaient en discutant. Comme souvent, la conversation dévia vers Claire, alitée depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Sherlock se demandait quand elle pourrait sortir, mais avant cela, elle serait obligée de répondre à quelques questions sur les causes de son accident. Et si le détective voulait qu'elle sorte au plus tôt, il était peiné de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas encore en parler. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette souffrance que la jeune femme ressentait et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé et refusait catégoriquement de le faire pour le moment, ce qui le blessait légèrement. Il venait de se confier à ce sujet à son ami, et celui-ci lui expliqua avec douceur que ce genre de chose mettait du temps à sortir et qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Peut-être même qu'elle ne lui en parlerait jamais, alors il valait mieux selon lui la laisser et oublier toute cette histoire.

« Oublier? grinça Sherlock. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se déshabillera devant moi je verrai ces horribles cicatrices sur sa peau et ce mot lui barrer le dos? Alors que j'aurai la preuve sans cesse sous les yeux de ce qu'il lui a fait endurer? Comment veux-tu que je passe à côté John? Même si je sais que c'est ce que Moriarty veut, me torturer nuit et jour, je ne peux pas passer à côté, je ne peux pas ne rien lui dire! Il doit payer! »

John baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Il savait que son ami avait raison et qu'une confrontation entre les deux hommes serait inévitable et pourtant il souhaitait qu'elle n'ait jamais lieu. Sherlock se calma et reprit d'une voix plus posée:

« -Il n'a même pas demandé des nouvelles de sa soeur. Elle aurait été morte qu'il s'en serait foutu.

-Je ne pense pas non, souffla John avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Sherlock, Claire m'a parlé hier de son frère. Enfin, pas exactement, disons qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer et que quand j'ai voulu la consoler, j'ai compris quelques informations sans le vouloir. Je... Je crois qu'il l'aimait. »

Il se tut et regarda son brillant ami analyser son annonce. Il posa son menton sur ses mains et fixa un long moment le vide avant de demander:

« -Qu'entends-tu par 'aimer'?

-Je veux dire qu'il l'aimait comme toi tu l'aime aussi.

-Mais... C'est impossible, c'est son frère! Il faudrait être... »

Le détective se tut et comprit alors que oui, il fallait être dérangé et à moitié fou pour aimer sa propre soeur, mais que c'était exactement ce que Moriarty pouvait être. Et il comprit également que la souffrance due à cet amour avait pu pousser le criminel à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa vie, y comprit celle de faire sauter des gens à l'explosif. Tous les criminels avaient une raison pour commettre leurs crimes, et Jim Moriarty devait être motivé par sa haine et son dégoût envers lui même. Vu sous cet angle, il devenait un peu plus compréhensible aux yeux de Sherlock, presque humain. Ce devait être une réelle souffrance que d'aimer sa propre soeur tout en sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais l'avoir et qu'elle finira dans les bras d'un autre. Il essaya d'imaginer sa réaction si Claire l'avait repoussé pour aller avec John par exemple, et qu'il aurait du subir au quotidien la vision de la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre. Inaccessible. Le pincement au coeur qu'il eut lui fit comprendre que comparé à lui, Jim avait du souffrir le martyre. Et il eut tout à coup pitié pour le criminel. L'homme avait beau être un génie du mal, il restait humain et avait un point faible. Point dans lequel Sherlock avait tapé en plein.

« -Tu comprends maintenant? Murmura John.

-Oui... Oui, je comprends. Mais ça n'excuse pas ses actes.

-Non. Mais ça aide à le comprendre et à savoir où frapper lors du combat final. »

Sherlock releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. Oui, cela l'aiderait lors du combat final, même si se servir de cela lui déchirait le coeur. Mais après tout, celui de Jim ne l'avait pas été alors qu'il torturait sa soeur, il n'avait donc pas de honte à avoir à jouer à ce petit jeu là. Ils se levèrent de leur table et se dirigèrent en silence vers l'hôpital, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

* * *

Voilà...

Désolée ma petite Claire, vraiment.

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**B**onjour à tous! Aah, l'oral de français est passé, je suis donc en vacances, et pour fêter cela, voici un nouveau chapitre!

**E**njoy!

* * *

**C**laire inspira profondément et retira lentement sa chemise de nuit. Celle-ci tomba au sol avec un bruit feutré et la jeune femme compta dix secondes avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir les yeux. Face à son reflet. Elle déglutit et regarda son corps meurtri, les cicatrices qui le traversaient de part en part. Avec douceur, elle passa un de ses doigts sur une marque de brûlure au niveau de son ventre et frémit en se souvenant comment cette marque était arrivée là. Elle dut fermer les yeux un moment, tachant de se calmer et de chasser les souvenirs et les images qui s'imposaient à elle. Elle serra la mâchoire et retint un sanglot. Dans la chambre à côté, Sherlock et John l'attendait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle arrivait de nouveau à marcher, mais il lui avait fallut un peu plus de temps pour accepter de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, cette femme qui était elle tout en ne l'étant pas... Lentement, elle pivota sans lâcher son reflet des yeux et eut un choc en voyant son dos. Elle resta un long moment figée, interdite devant ce mot qui le lui barrait, devant ces cicatrices rouges qui traçaient tout ce que son frère ressentait. _MINE_. Qu'avait pu penser Sherlock lorsqu'il avait vu cela? Qu'avait-il ressenti? Claire se mordit la lèvre et retint ses larmes. Elle se remit face au miroir et doucement, presque instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Les médecins venaient juste de lui faire une prise de sang, et elle ignorait encore si elle était porteuse de maladie ou pire... enceinte. Si la première hypothèse lui semblait peu probable, car elle avait une entière confiance quant au sérieux de son frère à ce niveau là, la deuxième la plongeait dans une sourde angoisse. Si elle était mère? Mère de l'enfant de son frère? Une boule se forma dans la gorge et elle se demanda soudain ce que penserait Sherlock si c'était le cas. Serait-il dégoûté d'elle? Et elle, serait-elle capable de se débarrasser d'un enfant? De _son _enfant? Claire respira lentement, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cette possibilité, c'était peu probable, et même si c'était le cas, un simple comprimé réglerait le problème. De toute manière, _il_ ne le saurait pas, et probablement jamais, elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Une sourde douleur lui perfora le ventre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle eu aucune nouvelle? Où était-il maintenant? S'inquiétait-il pour elle ou lui était-elle totalement indifférente? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, malgré la vision de son corps mutilé, Claire n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il était tout pour elle, sa seule famille, sa seule attache... Et voilà qu'il l'abandonnait, blessée et fragile, dans le seul but de pouvoir gagner sa petite guerre contre Sherlock. Ne la considérait-il pas simplement comme un pion au final? Un moyen de plus de blesser son ennemi et de se donner l'avantage? Claire avait perdu connaissance avant qu'il ne reparte et n'avait donc pas pu voir son visage. Était-il triste en partant? Ou simplement fier de lui-même? Avait-il regretté son geste? Ou au contraire le savourait-il? Toutes ces questions se brouillaient dans l'esprit de Claire et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à John. Il ne comprendrait pas, il lui dirait qu'elle présente un des syndromes classiques des victimes de viols, lorsque la victime aime son bourreau... Mais c'était faux, elle le savait. C'était son frère, pas un bourreau, et même si il l'avait violée, même si il l'avait torturée, elle ne pouvait enlever l'image de Jim, nu contre elle en larmes, la suppliant de répondre à son amour. Il avait été si fragile à ce moment là, si doux... Comme aurait-elle pu le haïr? Et le fait de ne pas y arriver la rendait encore plus amère car en plus de se sentir souillée, elle se sentait abandonnée, et rien ne pouvait la consoler de cela. Son propre frère l'avait abandonnée, elle n'avait plus rien. Plus rien, réellement? Elle avait Sherlock, elle avait John... Le médecin la soutenait depuis le début, il l'écoutait, il la consolait, il l'aidait... Il avait en quelque sorte pris le rôle que Jim venait de laisser... Et Sherlock... Dès qu'il était à côté d'elle, Claire se sentait mieux. Il était si doux avec elle, et elle savait que c'était une chose rare et nouvelle pour lui. Et cette hésitation de première fois, cette amour neuf et troublant, Claire l'appréciait tellement... Le détective l'avait lui aussi transformée sans qu'il le sache. Elle était devenue plus mûre, plus calme... Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aimait réellement quelqu'un. Quand il jouait du violon tout doucement pour elle, elle avait envie de pleurer et de remercier le destin, la vie ou n'importe quelle chose qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Elle avait envie de le serrer contre elle et de le garder à tout jamais. Et elle avait peur que lui aussi l'abandonne. Ça, elle l'avait dit un jour à John, d'une voix toute faible, et il lui avait répondu que jamais Sherlock ne ferait cela, et que le fait qu'il vienne tous les jours la voir était déjà une énorme preuve dans ce sens. Et Claire avait été rassurée, elle avait sourit, elle était de nouveau heureuse, malgré le spectre de Jim qui plainait au dessus d'eux.

La jeune femme renfila sa chemise de nuit avec précaution, veillant à ne pas réveiller des douleurs endormies pour le moment, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain. D'un même geste, le détective et son meilleur ami s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir, et elle sourit pour les rassurer. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Sherlock s'approcha et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

« -Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Tout va bien » murmura-t-elle en fermant doucement les yeux.

John, silencieux, les regarda s'enlacer et il sourit devant la force du lien qui les reliait. Jamais il n'aurait cru son ami capable d'entretenir un tel lien, une telle relation, et pourtant, il avait la preuve contraire sous les yeux. Et cela le rendait intensément heureux pour l'autre.

**« -T**out va bien, il n'y a ni grossesse, ni maladie. Vous avez eu de la chance, mademoiselle. »

La sentence tomba et Claire se détendit presque immédiatement. Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à oublier et à recommencer à vivre normalement. Elle se tourna vers Sherlock qui était à ses côtés et lui sourit, soulagée et heureuse de voir enfin une sortie à cet enfer. Le détective lui rendit son sourire, heureux lui aussi. Tout allait s'arranger. Mais avant cela, il lui restait un dernier problème à régler, le problème final. Et une fois celui-ci réglé, il pourrait enfin savourer chaque instant auprès de Claire sans redouter que celui-ci soit le dernier. Il pourrait enfin vivre. Sans le spectre de Jim Moriarty autour de lui. Sherlock se rendit compte que depuis des années, il le traquait sans répit, et voilà que maintenant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: la fin de tout ceci. Plus de ces mystères, plus de cette course poursuite entre eux deux, non. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'adrénaline, de frôler le danger, d'aller toujours plus loin, et ce depuis l'adolescence. Mais pour une fois, son cerveau ne voulait qu'une chose: un peu de repos. Et Sherlock ne s'en étonnait plus. L'étrange attirance qu'il avait eu pour Claire et toutes les nouveautés qu'elle lui avait apportées l'avaient changé et il ne le regrettait pas. Il était devenu plus ouvert, plus serein, plus heureux. Un peu moins Sherlock, un peu plus Mycroft presque. Il comprit alors pourquoi son frère avait finit par changer et par abandonner ce goût de l'aventure qu'il avait lui aussi plus jeune. Mycroft était tombé amoureux et avait voulu fonder une famille. Tout simplement. Et même si Sherlock avait conscience que jamais il ne pourrait réellement abandonner son métier de détective consultant, il pourrait cependant laisser tomber cette addiction qu'il avait pour le risque et devenir plus mature, plus sage. Et peut-être même qu'un jour Donovan arrêterait de l'appeler 'le taré'. Tout ce futur là se dessinait devant Sherlock, crée par une seule et même chose: le sourire de Claire.

**U**ne odeur familière enveloppa Claire. Elle était dans un semi-sommeil, consciente de ce qui l'entourait tout en ne l'étant pas... Elle respira doucement l'odeur et une vague de soulagement l'envahis avant de se transformer brutalement en angoisse. Profonde et viscérale, une angoisse qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, trop enfoncée encore dans le sommeil pour se réveiller totalement. Un flot de souvenir l'envahit sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et elle gémit. Le visage de son frère à quelques centimètres du sien. Il riait, une cigarette au coin de la bouche, d'un rire pervers et glacial. Claire voulait le repousser mais sa main était lourde, si lourde... Le repousser? Non, c'est un souvenir ça, elle s'en rend soudain compte et l'illusion s'efface presque aussitôt, et avec elle l'angoisse. Non, c'était juste un souvenir se répéta-t-elle pour se calmer. Juste un souvenir... Alors pourquoi le visage de Jim restait-il au dessus d'elle à la fixer ? Et pourquoi ces larmes? Dans son souvenir, Jim ne pleurait pas... Mais avant d'avoir comprit, elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd dû à ses médicaments.

**J**im se figea lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle le fixait et pourtant ne semblait pas le voir. Elle gémit, le visage déformé par l'angoisse et il se recula, affolé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venu ici, songea-t-il soudain. Il avait tellement hésité avant de finir par céder. Deux semaines. Il avait tenu deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle de sa soeur, deux semaines à ronger son frein, à s'empêcher de courir à l'hôpital, deux semaines à retenir sa main d'envoyer un message à son pire ennemi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait... Deux horribles semaines d'angoisse et de panique. Et il avait finit par craquer. Il s'était introduit sans un bruit dans l'hôpital, prétextant une visite à sa petite amie Molly, rendossant le rôle du petit copain 'homo' pour pouvoir aller voir sa soeur. Et la voilà, allongée sur son lit, plus pâle que jamais, le fixant avec un masque d'horreur. Peu à peu cependant, ses traits se détendirent et Jim comprit soudain que les médicaments venaient d'agir, la plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et repoussa une mèche de son front. Ce simple geste le fit frémir et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur. Il regrettait, il regrettait tellement d'avoir fait cela... Mais le comprendrait-elle seulement si il le lui disait? Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il se nourrissait à peine et tout lui semblait si fade depuis qu'il avait céder à sa colère et sa jalousie. Tout le monde qu'il avait réussi à construire autour d'elle, tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire, tout cela s'était envolé en fumée lorsqu'il avait sombré une fois de plus dans sa folie. Jim était tout sauf une personne mesurée, et lorsqu'il avait apprit l'horrible relation de Claire avec l'horripilant Holmes, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Comme si la flamme qu'il tentait depuis si longtemps de calmer s'était soudain réveillée, arrosée par un litre d'essence, dévorant tout sur son passage. Jim ne se contrôlait plus, et maintenant il le regrettait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait, sans savoir depuis combien de temps exactement. De toute manière, il s'en fichait... Il se sentait vide, brisé, mais surtout il savait qu'il avait perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'avouait vaincu. Mais rien n'était encore finit, il le savait, il ne manquait plus que...

« Recule. »

Ordre prononcé d'une voix calme et posée, mais malgré tout vibrante d'une colère contenue. Jim sourit doucement. Rien n'était encore finit, et voici que la dernière manche commençait. Avec lenteur, il enleva sa main de le joue de sa soeur et se retourna avec un sourire. Ne pas montrer sa douleur, jamais. Il se tourna donc et sourit à la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, à cette silhouette que malgré l'obscurité et le contre jour, il arrivait à reconnaître.

« -Que fais-tu ici? Murmura Sherlock Holmes.

-Ne peut-on pas visiter sa propre soeur alitée? Répondit Jim.

-Pas quand on sait que c'est à cause de nous qu'elle l'est. »

La réponse a fusée, cassante, tapant juste là où Jim avait mal. Mais il ne fallait rien montrer. Juste un sourire ironique et dur, en espérant que ses anciennes larmes ne soient plus visibles.

« Allons parler de tout cela ailleurs, veux-tu? »

Le détective se contenta simplement de hocher la tête et se décala pour le laisser sortir. Mais Jim se tourna une dernière fois vers sa soeur et déposa un baiser son son front, serrant les paupières. Ne pas pleurer. Ne rien laisser transparaître. Ne pas songer que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il lui adressa un message mental, s'excusant et lui murmurant une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait. Puis lentement, il se redressa et sortit, adressant un nouveau sourire moqueur au détective en passant près de lui, notant sa mâchoire serrée et son regard sombre. Fureur contenu là aussi, Jim le voyait bien. Sherlock glissa un dernier regard vers Claire avant de refermer la porte avec douceur. Jim l'attendait, adossé à une des porte menant au toit.

« On y va? » murmura-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Le détective ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Jim haussa les épaules en le suivant. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au toit et Jim sourit en apercevant au loin les premiers rayons du soleil.

« Très romantique » nota-t-il d'un ton moqueur en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers son ennemi et de lui sourire.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que Jim lâche d'un ton ennuyé:

« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée moi, il faudrait peut-être que tu me dise pourquoi tu m'as fait venir là... A moi que ça n'ait été seulement pour me séduire... Un Moriarty ne te suffit pas Sherlock, il t'en faut deux? Oh, je suis sûr que Claire ne dira pas non, elle a prit son pied avec moi, tu le savais? »

Coup bas qui atteint sa cible, Jim le voit. Même si cette tirade lui a laissé un goût désagréable dans la bouche, un goût âcre de honte, il ne perd pas pied et affronte le regard blessé de l'autre. Ne rien laisser paraître, jamais. Sherlock se ressaisit lentement, digérant cette attaque avant de murmurer à son tour:

« Oh, je ne pense pas que ça lui plaise, non, il me semble que depuis deux semaines elle n'arrive plus à dormir et fait des crises d'angoisse perpétuelles... Je me demande bien pourquoi... »

Écouter les conseil de John. Frapper là où ça fait mal. Sans honte. Il le fait pour elle, pour tout ceux qu'il aime. Il ne peut pas laisser ce fou gagner. Le visage de Jim est déformé par un rictus de haine.

« -Menteur.

-Oh non, et tu le sais très bien. Elle t'a vu tout à l'heure non? Et quelle a été sa réaction? »

Jim se souvient de la peur sur le visage de sa soeur et de son gémissement. Il serre les dents.

« -Tu es un monstre, continue Sherlock. Un monstre incestueux. Depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes hein? Oh, sûrement longtemps, hein? Tu l'observais en douce quand elle prenait sa douche? (il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie et continua:) C'est dur de ce retenir, hein Jimmy? Et encore plus quand tu sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas et qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un... Mais laisse moi te poser une question... Si ce quelqu'un n'avait pas été moi, est-ce que tu l'aurais quand même violée?

-LA FERME! »

Le cri a fusé, irrépressible. Plein de douleur. Comment, comment osait-il lui dire ça? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais ce que c'est de voir la personne la plus importante de sa vie entière se détourner sans cesse et aller dans les bras d'un autre. Jamais il ne comprendrait tout le douleur que cet amour lui a donné, jamais. Sans s'en être rendu compte, Jim a dégainé son arme et la presse contre la tempe du détective. Lui faire sauter le crâne, le tuer, le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Rien d'autre. Arrêter d'entendre ces paroles odieuses, oublier, tout effacer. Jim tremble, Jim n'en peut plus. Il n'a plus aucun avantage à garder cet imbécile en vie, plus maintenant. Et si il meurt, Claire reviendra vers lui, sans aucun doute. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, la voix de Sherlock retentit de nouveau, plus douce:

« -Si tu fais ça, elle saura que c'est toi, et jamais tu ne la retrouveras.

-Même si je ne le fais pas je ne la retrouverai jamais, lâche Jim d'une voix brisée.

-Mais au moins gardera-t-elle un bon souvenir de toi... Ou du moins un meilleur souvenir que si tu assassinais de sang froid son petit ami.

-Arrête, siffla Jim avec haine. Ne dis pas ça.

-Quoi? Que je suis son petit ami? C'est pourtant le cas, mais si tu préfère le terme 'amant', ça ne me gène pas, il y a juste une connotation sexuelle sous entendue, même si cela ne me gène pas non plus...

-TAIS-TOI! »

Jim perdait son sang froid, sa main tremblait de plus en plus tellement son envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette était forte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste qu'il se taise!

« James... Ne fais pas ça. » murmura soudain une petite voix.

Jim se figea et son coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Cette voix, cette voix. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Claire, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, appuyée à la porte ouverte de l'escalier. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et respirait avec difficulté et pourtant elle redressa la tête et balbutia:

« S'il te plaît... »

Sans le vouloir, Jim retira son canon de la tempe de son ennemi. Presque mécaniquement, comme hypnotisé par les yeux de Claire. Il voulait courir vers elle, lui dire à quel point il regrettait, à quel point il se détestait maintenant mais une soudaine douleur le fit se reculer de quelques pas incertains et vacillants. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lire de la joie dans ces yeux là, jamais il n'y verrait de l'amour. Il avait tout perdu, et le seul coupable était lui même. Sa main se mit à trembler un peu plus fort lorsqu'il aperçut le regard que lançait Sherlock à sa soeur. Un regard d'amour, d'amour pur et propre, pas un regard de désir et de honte, un regard franc, pas un regard incertain et caché. Le détective avait gagné et lui avait perdu. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa soeur une dernière fois. Il contempla son visage fatigué et pourtant si beau et sentit son coeur se gonfler. Il l'aimait tellement, et même après toutes ses erreurs, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage et il revit tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, heureux.

« Pardon » murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa soeur.

Et avant que Sherlock ou elle n'ait pu faire un geste, il enfonça son arme dans sa bouche et tira.

Le cri de Claire retentit un long moment dans le jour à peine né, mais Jim ne l'entendait plus. Étendu au sol dans une flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait sous sa tête, il était mort. Un sourire aux lèvres, mi-étonné mi-aimant. Il emportait avec lui son amour et ses souvenirs.

* * *

**V**oilà, comme vous avez du le comprendre, la fin n'est plus très loin...

**D**ésolée Jim, je t'adore, mais dis-toi que tu as eu une belle fin... ;_;


	9. Chapter 9

**V**oilà le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, un peu court peut-être, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**C**e jour là, le soleil brillait, comme insensible ou inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il tapait fort sur la tête de Caire qui n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux fixé sur le cercueil en bois sombre que deux hommes faisaient descendre dans un grand trou. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer son frère à l'intérieur, même si elle l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, allongé, serein, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle se tenaient Sherlock, John et Sarah, Madame Hudson et un homme en noir. Ce dernier s'était discrètement joint à la cérémonie, en silence, et Claire l'avait simplement salué de la tête. Son frère avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre, ses amis et collègues avaient donc fait de même, d'où le comité restreint à son enterrement. Elle était néanmoins touchée de la présence de cet homme inconnu qui portait un bandeau sur un de ses yeux. Elle se détourna de lui et reporta son regard sur le trou devant elle. Si profond... Et au fond, ce qu'il restait de son frère, ainsi qu'un morceau de son propre coeur. Claire avait eu l'impression d'étouffer au fur et à mesure que le cercueil descendait et maintenant, il lui semblait qu'une partie d'elle même était allongée à ses côtés. Elle s'avança un peu plus et ramassa une poignée de terre au sol. Elle la regarda un long moment et soudain la laissa tomber dans le trou. La terre atterrit avec un bruit mat sur le bois sombre et la jeune femme se détourna. Un après l'autre, ses amis s'avancèrent et firent de même. Claire les regarda, touchée par leur geste. Ils ne connaissaient pas son frère, ou très peu, et le détestaient, le trouvaient méprisable... Et pourtant voilà qu'ils l'honoraient, qu'ils partageaient sa douleur avec elle. L'homme borgne s'avança à son tour et laissa tomber une poignée de terre avant de se tourner vers Claire et de plonger son unique oeil dans les siens. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment puis l'homme posa avec lenteur une main sur son épaule. Claire sentit Sherlock se raidir derrière elle mais elle ne repoussa pas cette main et attendit au contraire que son vis à vis parle.

« -Vous lui ressemblez énormément, murmura doucement l'homme. Il... Il vous aimait beaucoup.

-Merci. »

L'homme contempla une dernière fois ses traits si semblables à ceux de Jim avant de se reculer et de partir sans un regard en arrière. Sherlock se détendit et vint se placer derrière elle tandis que les deux hommes du cimetière plaçaient la pierre tombale sur la tombe déjà remplie. **C**laire s'agenouilla au sol face à celle-ci. Avec douceur, elle caressa le nom gravé en lettres d'or à son centre du marbre noir. _James Moriarty_. Aucune autre inscription, rien de plus, juste ce nom. Elle inspira avec lenteur, tachant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait choisi l'endroit pour sa beauté principalement. Le petit cimetière n'était pas loin de la ville et elle avait eu l'autorisation d'éloigner la tombe afin de la mettre sous un grand arbre dont les branches retombaient avec grâce. Un endroit parfait, un endroit romantique, en endroit qui aurait plus à Jim. Tout doucement, sa tête bascula en avant et elle se mit à pleurer. Ses amis se reculèrent d'un pas, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle pleura un long moment, voûtée au dessus de la tombe. Un jour, elle serait plus vieille que son aîné. Et cette perspective la terrifiait. Jim ne verrait jamais ses neveux, Jim ne la verrait jamais vieillir, Jim ne lui sourirait plus, Jim était mort. Et cette fatalité l'écrasait totalement, accompagnée de culpabilité.

**A**u début, Claire allait deux fois par semaine voir Jim. Puis une fois par semaine, puis par mois... Peu à peu, la plaie s'était cicatrisée, et elle avait doucement recommencé à vivre. Lorsqu'elle venait, elle s'adossait souvent à l'arbre et aimait y lire à voix haute un livre ou parler à son frère. Elle ne savait pas si il pouvait l'entendre, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, lui parler la rassurait et la soulageait. Cela faisait trois ans que Jim était mort et elle se souvenait encore avec un frisson d'horreur de son état durant les premiers mois. Dévorée par la honte, la tristesse et la culpabilité, elle s'était laissée peu à peu plonger dans un mutisme inhabituel et se nourrissait à peine. Sherlock avait paniqué et menacé le médecin de le tuer si elle ne survivait pas. C'est finalement John qui avait réussi un miracle en imposant sa thérapeute à la jeune femme. Lui même avait été perdu en rentrant de la guerre et même si ce n'était pas exactement le cas de Claire, il s'en sentait extrêmement proche. Après tout, le combat qu'elle menait était qu'un un combat intérieur, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas les mêmes remèdes? Et ainsi, durant un an, Claire voyait sa thérapeute deux à trois fois par semaine. Les améliorations étaient venues peu à peu, chacune accueillie par un sourire ou un baiser de Sherlock et de ses amis. Puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre. En sortant de l'hôpital, Claire avait vendu son appartement, ne gardant avec elle que son piano et ses cds de musique. Et morceau par morceau, elle s'était installée à Baker Street, s'imposant peu à peu avec douceur. Et tandis qu'elle y arrivait, John en partait doucement lui aussi. Il restait de plus en plus souvent dormir chez Sarah, et peu à peu leur couple prenait une réelle forme. Tout comme celui de Claire et Sherlock. Le détective avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de congés lorsque son amante était sortie de l'hôpital, et ils avaient passé ces semaines à parcourir l'Angleterre à la recherche de festivals et de concerts de musique. Deux semaines de pur bonheur, un bonheur qui n'était pas disparu à leur retour, contrairement à ce que Sherlock craignait. Il avait reprit le travail tandis que Claire passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer du piano dans l'appartement, ce qui enchantait leur logeuse. Environ un an après l'arrivée de la jeune française à Baker Street, Sarah et John leur avaient annoncé une heureuse nouvelle: Sarah attendait un enfant et ils allaient emménager ensemble. Si la nouvelle avait choqué Sherlock, Claire en était folle de joie et tandis qu'elle bavardait gaiement avec son amie de layette et autres sujets sur ces immondes bambins braillards qu'étaient aux yeux de Sherlock les enfants, ce dernier touranit les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

« Bien joué docteur » souffla-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Son ami haussa les épaules en rougissant et Sherlock éclata d'un grand rire en le prenant par l'épaule.

« Je suis contente pour toi! Quelle joie de pouvoir changer des couches, être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par des hurlements... Ah, John, j'en viendrais presque à t'envier! »

Et à ce moment précis, il fut coupé par une exclamation de Claire:

« -Oh! J'aimerai tellement avoir un bébé moi aussi!

-Mon gars, ne t'estimes pas tiré d'affaire aussi vite, fit le médecin avec un grand sourire en lui tapant l'épaule.

Mais bizarrement, Sherlock ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta de regarder son amante, une douce lueur dans les yeux, reflet modeste de celle nichée dans son coeur.

**S**arah mit au monde 7 mois plus tard un adorable petit garçon prénommé Luke. Sherlock et Claire avait été d'office nommés parrain et marraine de l'enfant et allaient donc régulièrement chez les Watson. Le petit Luke grandissait vite et à un an à peine, on pouvait déjà reconnaître les traits de son père sur son visage. La même forme de tête, les mêmes cheveux blonds... Pour les yeux, il avait ceux de sa mère, mais le reste était étrangement semblable au père. Claire adorait Luke et elle passait plusieurs heures à jouer avec lui, lui chantant des chansons et inventant des jeux. Sherlock, John et Sarah la regardait faire en souriant, soulagés de la voir enfin heureuse et confiante en elle. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que son frère était mort et malgré les apparences, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retrouver après tout ce que Jim lui avait fait subir. Elle gardait d'ailleurs toujours une part d'ombre en elle, mais lorsqu'elle regardait Luke, cette partie semblait s'évanouir. Un soir, en rentrant de chez leurs amis, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision, Claire murmura:

« Sherlock... J'aimerais qu'on ai un enfant. »

Son amant se tourna vers elle à l'écoute de cette annonce et la dévisagea un long moment, hésitant.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père, répondit-il enfin d'une voix douce. Le mien n'était pas un exemple de gentillesse, et je ne veux pas que nos relations avec cet enfant deviennent comme les miennes avec mes parents. »

Claire resta un moment silencieuse après cette annonce puis elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

« -Je n'ai pas non plus vraiment eu de parents, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur nous deux. On y arrivera, Sherlock. Je te le promets.

- Tu sais que tu me ferais accepter n'importe quoi? » Fit-il après un soupir.

Le sourire que Claire lui lança en guise de réponse le fit fondre et il se laissa avec délice allonger sur le canapé. Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas un si mauvais choix...

**S**herlock entra en trombe dans l'hôpital, Claire dans les bras. La jeune femme, loin de l'affolement dont son amant faisait preuve, arborait un grand sourire, les mains posée sur son imposant ventre.

« Sherlock, calme toi, lui disait-elle. Tout se passera bien. »

Mais le détective n'écoutait pas ses paroles et cherchait du regard une infirmière. Il en trouva bien vite une et se jeta sur elle.

« -Ma femme a perdu les eaux, s'il vous plaît, elle va accoucher!

-Oh, fit l'infirmière en souriant. Je vais vous apportez un fauteuil dans ce cas là, rassurez-vous. »

Et elle disparut sans un mot de plus, laissant Sherlock impuissant et désemparé. Claire lui caressa doucement la joue et murmura d'une voix tendre:

« Dire que tu paraissais tellement indifférent de cette naissance... »

Sherlock plongea son regard dans celui de la française et lui sourit avec tendresse. Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire à voix haute, il le faisait passer par ses yeux, et ce jour là, Claire put lire dans les deux billes de glaces qui lui faisaient face tout l'amour, la joie, la fierté et le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle fut bien vite ramenée à la réalité par une contraction douloureuse. Heureusement, l'infirmière revint à ce moment là et Sherlock déposa avec douceur sa femme dans le fauteuil roulant qu'elle lui proposait avant qu'une armée de sage-femmes ne l'entraîne. Il dut enfiler une ridicule tenue en papier vert tandis qu'on passait à Claire une tunique et qu'on l'allongeait sur un lit. Le médecin se plaça entre ses jambes et Sherlock le fixa, les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

« On aura pas le temps de vous faire de péridurale mademoiselle, annonça-t-il. Votre col est déjà ouvert, il va falloir pousser. »

Claire serra les dents et agrippa la main de Sherlock avec force. Les minutes qui suivirent furent des heures aux yeux du détective qui regardait avec horreur le visage luisant de Claire qui lui broyait la main en poussant des cris de souffrance. Soudain, il regretta presque d'avoir accepté d'avoir un enfant, il regretta presque d'avoir passé autant de temps à repeindre l'ancienne chambre de John et à la préparer pour le bébé, il regretta d'avoir mis Claire enceinte... Lorsqu'un cri nouveau déchira la pièce. Ni celui de Claire, ni ceux des sages-femmes ou du médecin, non... Celui d'une nouvelle personne qui entrait dans le monde. Sherlock tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit et découvrit avec stupeur un petit être rose et sanguinolent dans les mains du médecin. Son enfant... Leur enfant. Il s'approcha doucement et baissa la tête vers ce petit être neuf qui pleurait. Le médecin lui demanda s'il voulait couper le cordon et le détective accepta. Avec application, il coupa le dernier lien qui unissait l'enfant à sa mère, le plongeant ainsi dans la réalité. Le médecin, souriant, lui tendit le bébé et Sherlock le prit contre lui, ému. Oublié le fait que celui-ci était couvert de sang, qu'il hurlait et qu'il venait de sortir d'entre les jambes de Claire, oublié tout cela. Les yeux du détective plongèrent dans le regard bleu de l'enfant et il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il était père. Il se tourna avec douceur vers Claire et lui murmura:

« C'est une fille »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment là fut le plus beau de tous, chargé d'amour et de le promesse d'une vie à venir. Une vie qu'ils passeraient ensemble à jamais.

_FIN_

* * *

Et voilà, ma première fanfiction terminée, snif, je suis émue!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche vraiment, et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic'!

Merci à touuuus!

Ps: Si je suis motivée, je ferai peut-être des bonus... Des idées? :3


	10. Bonus 1

**B**onjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un petit bonus [ j'ai bien dit petit, je préviens]

**J**'ai été très contente de lire vos reviews, merci à tous, même à ceux qui n'en laissent pas d'ailleurs!

**J**e reviens donc avec une foule d'idée pour plus tard, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit "avant" de cette histoire...

**E**njoy!

* * *

_L'été d'avant..._

**L**a tête posée sur la jambe de sa soeur, Jim savoure la caresse du soleil et celle, plus douce encore, de la main de Claire dans ses cheveux. Elle lit un livre, allongée sur le sable chaud, et lui se contente de laisser ses idée vadrouiller. Il n'aime pas tellement la mer, mais il a accepté pour lui faire plaisir. Deux semaines dans le sud de la France, juste tous les deux... Il ferme les yeux derrière ses grandes lunettes de soleil noires et sourit. Il perçoit les battements de coeur de Claire, et soudain une vague de nostalgie le prend... Il avait tellement rêver de les entendre... Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses souvenirs le rattrapent.

**P**our Noël et pour son anniversaire, Jim n'avait toujours demandé qu'une seul chose: une petite soeur. Ses parents avaient beau lui offrir des livres, des échiquiers, des télescopes et d'autres accessoires pour satisfaire sa curiosité immense de toutes les choses du monde, cette demande ne changeait jamais. Jim était un élève brillant, bien plus intelligent que la moyenne, qui surprenait autant ses professeurs que ses parents, mais pourtant son souhait le plus cher était celui de beaucoup d'autres enfants. Fils unique et précoce, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et il voulait combler cette solitude par une petite soeur avec qui il pourrait partager ses goûts et ses jeux. Une petite soeur aussi brillante que lui qui ne le décevrait jamais. Et Mr et Mme Moriarty ne parvenaient pas à lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Tous les dessins que Jim faisait était pour elle, et il lui avait même déjà choisi un nom. Peu à peu, sa mère s'attendrit et voulu à son tour une fille. Elle en avait elle aussi toujours rêvé, comme toutes les mères sûrement, et maintenant que Jim allait sur ses 6 ans, elle se sentait prête à mettre au monde un nouvel enfant. Et à cela s'ajoutait le bonheur de son fils à cette idée, ce qui achevait de la convaincre. Elle fit part de son désir à son époux et celui-ci finit par accepter. A peine deux mois après, Mme Moriarty était enceinte et Jim la suivait partout, émerveillé par le doux galbe de son ventre.

Et enfin, au bout de 9 mois, le jour tant attendu arriva.

**C**oeur qui bat fort. Tellement fort que le petit Jim plaque ses mains contre sa poitrine pour l'étouffer ou éviter qu'il ne sorte de son corps, il ne sait pas vraiment. Il tente de calmer sa respiration mais une boule dans son ventre l'en empêche. Une boule d'appréhension et de stress. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il attend ce moment... Dans les couloirs, les gens lui lancent des regards admiratifs et plein de compassion. Pour un garçon de son âge, il est déjà très mature et avancé... Un génie pourrait-on même dire. Jim le sait, il l'a facilement comprit, il sait que les gens sont troublés par la profondeur de son regard et prend parfois un malin plaisir à les fixer avec gravité jusqu'à ceux qu'ils détournent leurs regards. Il est tiré de ses réflexions par un nouveau cri. Il grimace et se remet à fixer la porte. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être à l'intérieur à ce moment précis! 7Mois, cela fait 7 mois qu'il attend sa naissance, 7mois qu'il guette le renflement dans le ventre de sa mère, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui fait écouter sa musique...

Il sait déjà qu'elle aime le piano, il n'en a aucun doute. Quand ils écoutent un morceau de piano, elle gigote et donne des coups dans leur mère. Elle est heureuse et elle veut sortir le rejoindre, Jim le sait. Et pourtant, ils ont du attendre, attendre encore et encore pour se rencontrer, et le garçon ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle a souffert presque autant que lui de cette attente. Mais maintenant, elle touche à sa fin. Nouveau cri, nouveau battement de coeur. Jim sert fort les paupières et les poings, seul au milieu du couloir de l'hôpital. Soudain, un cri nouveau retentit. Celui d'une petite personne qui vient de rentrer dans le monde. N'y tenant plus, Jim se précipite vers la porte au moment même où la sage-femme allait l'ouvrir. Ils tombent nez à nez et la femme lui sourit.

« Jim? Tu viens voir ta soeur? »

Sa soeur, sa soeur! Jim offre à la femme un sourire éclatant et entre. Il se surprend à trembler d'appréhension mais il n'en a que faire. Son regard traverse sa mère qui lui sourit faiblement sur le lit, traverse les personnes présentes dans la pièce pour se poser sur le petit corps nu qui n'était pas là il y a peine une minute. Sa soeur. Enfin. Il s'approche timidement et tend les bras. Après un regard-questions à sa supérieure, la femme qui tenait le nouveau-né finit par se pencher et lui tendre le petit bébé emmailloté dans une couverture rose.

« Doucement » murmure-t-elle en lui mettant dans les bras.

Jim lui lance à peine un regard avant de baisser les yeux vers sa soeur. Elle lui paraît si petite, si fragile. Il caresse du bout du doigt sa petite main et sursaute lorsque le bébé le serre sans son poing. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux et il murmure:

« Bonjour Claire... »

Et à ce moment là, comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

Moment d'intense partage et d'émotion. Connection qui se crée, au delà de tout mots. Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne bouge pas, elle se contente de le regarder. Droit dans son âme. Et dans son coeur. Et Jim pleure. Il sait qu'ils ne seront plus jamais séparés. Il ne sera plus jamais seul.

**C**laire sent quelque chose rouler le long de sa hanche. Elle se redresse, intriguée, repoussant les mèches folles qui viennent devant ses yeux. Son regard tombe sur Jim et capte une larme qui roule sur sa joue. Comme si il l'avait entendu, il tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Sans un mot, il se redresse et la prend dans ses bras avant de la serrer avec force contre lui.

« -Tu sais à quel point je t'aime? Murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux.

-Évidemment Jim... Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Jim sourit tristement, à l'abri du regard de Claire. Non, elle ne le saura jamais... Elle ne peut même pas comprendre... Comprendre que si aujourd'hui il perçoit les battements de son coeur, c'est en partie grâce à lui.

* * *

**V**oilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :3

**A** bientôt pour un nouveau bonus [j'espère] ou une nouvelle fic' ;D

**D**'ailleurs, vous ne connaissez pas le prénom de la fille de Claire et Sherlock... Cela n'appelle-t-il pas obligatoirement à un bonus?


	11. Bonus 2

**E**t comme aujourd'hui je suis très productive, voici un deuxième [et dernier] bonus de cette histoire!

**J**e le dédicace à Dook' en cadeau de mariage x)

* * *

**C**laire jouait. Une mélodie douce et entraînante, profondément heureuse, tout comme elle. Assis à même le tapis, Sherlock leva la tête des cubes multicolores qu'il observait avec attention et dit:

« Tu te lance dans la composition chérie? »

Claire se tourna vers lui et capta son petit sourire ironique, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, une petit voix insolente s'en chargea:

« Dis-donc papa, tu m'aide oui ou non? Et puis d'abord, maman compose très bien, tu devrais en prendre de la graine au lieu de te moquer d'elle. Ça fait pas mal aux oreilles quand elle joue. »

Mouché, Sherlock baissa la tête vers la petite fille de 9 ans allongée à plat ventre sur le tapis, un cube à la main, réfléchissant à la forme précise du Tower Bridge qu'elle était en train de construire. Elle leva ses yeux acier vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

« -Allez papa, c'est toi qui a voulu jouer, tu m'aides à finir...

-Mais on va pas faire tout Londres quand même! » Protesta faiblement le détective en désignant sur le tapis les reproductions de Big Ben, du Buckingham Palace et du monument sur le tapis.

Le petite fille secoua ses cheveux bruns et soupira avant de se redresser et d'épousseter sa robe.

« -Tu es incorrigible, fit-elle à Sherlock avant de se tourner vers Claire: Maman, quelle heure est-il?

- Il va bientôt être 17h. » répondit avec douceur Claire.

A ces mots, la petite frappa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire et courut dans sa chambre. Sherlock jeta un dernier regard triste au Tower Bridge avant de se lever à son tour et de venir se placer derrière sa femme. Il déposa dans son cou un petit baiser avant de murmurer:

« -Que ce passe-t-il de si important à 17h?

- Les Watson viennent, évidemment! »

Sherlock eut une petite moue que Claire remarqua. Se détournant complètement de son piano, elle pivota et se mit face à Sherlock.

« -Toujours jaloux du petit Luke? Fit-elle en lui caressant ses boucles brunes.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux! C'est juste que... Enfin, on ne peut pas se fiancer à 9 ans tout de même!

-Sherly, ce sont des enfants, ils jouent...

-C'est pas drôle comme jeu » bouda le détective en croisant les bras.

Claire sourit avec patience. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas deux enfants au lieu d'un seul. Elle murmura à son époux que leur fille l'aimerait toute sa vie, et qu'un jour elle aurait forcément des petits amis, et sûrement en grand nombre vu comme elle était belle, il fallait qu'il s'y habitue.

« Et puis, finit-elle, Luke est le fils de John, et secrètement je sais que tu l'adore. »

Sherlock finit par céder et il serra Claire contre lui.

« Je t'aime tellement..., murmura-t-il avant de se lever. Bon, je vais aller préparer de quoi faire du thé. Continue à jouer ma chérie, je me charge de tout. »

Claire eut une grimace dubitative que le brun ignora royalement. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard se promena dans la pièce et finit par se poser sur une photo sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle se leva et prit avec une immense douceur le cadre dans ses mains et en caressa du bout du doigt le verre. C'était une photo en noir et blanc de Jim qu'elle avait prise peu de temps avant qu'elle ne rencontre Sherlock. Il était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir et regardait par la fenêtre, le front appuyé sur sa main repliée, l'air absent. Claire aimait beaucoup cette photo et avait tenu à la mettre chez eux. C'était le seul cliché de son frère qu'elle avait voulu exposer, et Sherlock avait accepté, même si il savait qu'elle cachait dans un des placards de leur chambre un album photo de son enfance, qu'elle ressortait parfois quand elle pensait qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Elle reposa avec douceur le cadre et retourna au piano. Elle entamait un deuxième morceau lorsqu'elle entendit Mme Hudson les appeler d'en bas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire mine de se lever, sa fille se précipitait dans les escaliers pour accueillir les Watson. Sherlock sortit de la cuisine à ce moment là et ils se sourirent tandis que l'autre famille les rejoignait en haut, accompagnée par leur logeuse. John fit son entrée le premier, toujours vêtu d'un pull, presque inchangé si ce n'est les petites rides qui commençaient à envahir son visage. Il prit Sherlock dans ses bras avant de faire subir le même sort à Claire alors que Sarah entrait à son tour et saluait le détective. Sherlock passa familièrement sa main sur le ventre rond de cette dernière et lui chuchota d'un ton conspirateur:

« Tout va bien? John n'a pas encore compris qu'il était de moi? »

Sarah éclata de rire, suivie par ses amis, avant de répondre:

« Non, tout va bien, il n'y voit que du feu! »

Claire la prit dans ses bras et contempla à son tour le ventre rond:

« -Comment va le nouveau petit Watson?

- Il est déjà insupportable, il donne de ces coups de pieds, se plaint Sarah avec le sourire. Mais je sais qu'au fond ce sera un gentil garçon... »

Elle échangea un regard plein d'amour et de complicité avec John. Soudain, une petite voix cassa ce moment d'intimité:

« Dis donc Sarah, mon père plaisante ou c'est vraiment un bâtard de lui dans ton ventre? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la petite brune qui venait de parler, les poings sur les hanches, miroir féminin de son père. A ses côtés, Luke, toujours aussi blond, était devenu rouge tomate, lui aussi parfait miroir de son père à 11ans. Claire attrapa sa fille par le bras et la gronda:

« -Dis donc, tu arrête d'être malpolie? On dirait ton père!

-Tout va bien Claire, intervint Sarah avant de sourire. Non, il n'est pas de ton père, et vu ton caractère mon chou, j'en suis heureuse! »

La petite eut un petit sourire en coin qui lui venait du côté Moriarty et elle caressa à son tour le ventre rond de sa marraine.

« Je plaisante tu sais...

-Moi aussi ma belle. »

La petite lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se tourna vers Luke.

« Tu viens? On va jouer! On a commencé le Tower Bridge avec papa, mais il a laissé tombé. J'espère que tu ne sera pas aussi dégonflé que lui! »

Ils partirent en riant vers les cubes de couleurs et alors que leur femmes prenaient place sur le canapé, John prit son ami par l'épaule et murmura:

« -Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une gamine aurait pu te moucher aussi souvent et aussi facilement! Mais il faut aussi dire que cette mademoiselle Eileen Holmes n'est pas comme toute les autres, c'est sur!

-Oh oui.. Elle a même rendu Myrcoft gaga, c'est te dire! Maintenant il vient toutes les semaines la voir avec un petit cadeau à chaque fois! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et finirent par aller eux aussi s'asseoir.

* * *

**V**oilà, je crois qu'il va falloir dire au revoir à Claire et toute cette petite compagnie.

**F**ranchement, j'adore cette fiction, et j'espère que mes prochaines seront aussi bien que celle-ci!

**P**our ceux qui sont curieux, la photo de Jim est sur google image en tapant Andrew Scott ;)

**A**llez, bisous à tous et merci!


End file.
